Secrets
by JazRox
Summary: Robin is still Slades apprentice, the Titans never found him... so what happens now ? read and find out. NO SLASH, Apprentice flick.... It also has Batman and Wintergreen in it.
1. Forced

Authors note: HI this is my first fan fiction and I am doing a diary entry of Robin & Slade, Robin is slades apprentice and hasn't done his first mission. Not all of the story will be diary entries.

Also the titans will not find slade after slade tells Robin to call his "master" (I haven't worked out how to end it yet)

Warning: Slade will get angry and Robin will be sad and hurt!

-------------------

**Day 1 Robin**

I don't know why I'm doing this I mean a Journal! For Pete sake, does it matter if I write in it all not? I may as well.

Ok at 5am in the morning I was the leader of the teen titans and because of slave I am nothing more than his apprentice. HOW I HATE HIM.

It all happened when I woke up in the morning 5 in the morning, he said he had a device to freeze time (The Chronoton Detonator) and we went after him, he sent a man with blocks of cement (I think its Cement) and when I beat him I found a device that showed me were Slade was, I could of ran I could of. But I didn't.

I fought Slade and lost and than slade told me "Nanoscopic probes. The Chronoton Detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap. You see, with the push of a button, my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out." I couldn't belive it Slade wanted to control the titans it wouldn't work. I knew it wouldn't so I said;

"You can't control them. No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you." Yeh it wouldn't they wont care, we will find away out of this!

"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you," Slade says, WHAT ME, what does this have to do about ME. You put probes in them!

"WHAT" I say

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel; I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps," Slade says, I wanted to faint (what is he going on about) he leans into me, I can see his eye it sickened me "And Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."

I can't belive it ME why would he want me, he cant have me, I will never work for him

"No way would I ever work for..." I begin he gets a button and waves it in front of my face taunting me.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live" Slade says, he is still taunting me. "But... if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin. And I'll make you watch," I cant belive it, I have control over my life; I will not let him let him control my life. "So, do we have a deal?" he says I stare all I can do.

So I do my gloves the ugly new uniform. It was orange like his mask with black.

"I know it seems bad now but trust me your learn to like it" slade says

He left me now, and I hear starfire asking me to pick up. It nearly broke my heart.

Now I am sitting on a small bed writing a diary that Slades butler Wintergreen gave me he said "I should let my anger out without angering slade into hurting my friends."

Now Wintergreen is the only one who says the Titans are my friends, Slade says they are "former friends"

I hate him forever.

**Day 1 slade **

The boy was sleeping; my little bird didn't really have a choice I layer his dinner with drugs to make him sleep but it was worth it.

The boy obeyed me to put his new uniform on, his first act of obedience, in time he will grow to see me as a father and a teacher, not just a jail keeper he is a good boy the "Perfect" apprentice, none is perfect he isn't either, he is perfect in the way of being a student to me when I am finished with him HE will obey and respect me

He will learn respect for me in time. I can be patient when I want, and I will let him anger me I will not lose my cool but I will punish him.

It's late and I have a lot of work to do.

-----------------------------------

Ok there it is please leave a review I have no idea how I have done so please tell me.


	2. Yes Master Slade

Ok here it is chapter 2; I will try to update a lot so keep the reviews coming!

**Chapter 2**

------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin Day 8

ONE WEEK ONE WEEK of do this Robin do that Robin. I am so sick of Slade I want to puke!

"ONE MORE TIME" it was slade yelling at me again.

"Yes master" I say sadly. 1 week one week! 1 week of this ever since he told me to call him master the word I hate him SO badly. All I want to do is go back to titans tower and go to my bed. Not the one slade gave me. I hate slade.

"Robin I want another flip" Slade says another robot came at me, I hate this training I hated everything to do with slade. I hate him SO badly. I know Wintergreen tells me again and again

'If you yell at slade it will only anger him and he WILL KILL your friends, he has a temper Robin relax him let him he likes to talk answer him with respect, but DON'T let him kill the people you are fighting for.'

"AGAIN ROBIN!" he says I obeyed I did another flip and landed "go higher!" I obey again. "Good you are doing well my boy, you are doing better than last week" I smile wait what was I doing I can't smile he is my jail keeper, he keeps me here against my will for a WEEK I have been beaten, bruised, taunted and mocked only wintergreen doesn't hurt me.

"Good that is all for now" he leaves I stand and I leave. It takes a few minutes to find my room. I do.

My room is a small room with a bed a little cupboard for my clothes and a small desk my stomach rumbles, hunger I am SO hungry. Its not like I am starved but Slade is starving me of pizza! I haven't eaten a bite of pizza in a week.

I have too go wintergreen came in saying slade wants me to steal a map…

Slade day 8

The boy is going very well; actually truthfully _MY _boy is going well, I am fond of him too fond I know, but fond all the same. I push him hard making him work and steal a lot!

Every time he steals he enjoys it I can sense it and just than he returned with a map of a government weapon factory he looked at me and says very embarrassed.

"Master Slade I liked that" he says not looking at my eye he couldn't take the humiliation.

"Really Apprentice," I say, surprised not that he enjoyed it, that he told me he enjoyed it!

"Yes master Slave," the boys said.

"Good boy" I say, "Robin, last week I asked you something do you remember what it was?" I ask, one step at a time.

"You said a lot of things master" Robin said truthfully.

"I said who knows I might even become like a father to you" I say "Do you want a teacher robin?, do you want a mentor, Robin what I am asking you is do you want me as a father" he paused than whispered.

"Yes master Slade"


	3. help me

Day 10 Robin

OK, OK, SO I have given into Slade. But he hasn't been horrible to me since! He still trains me hard and long, sometimes all I want to do is scream, and Wintergreen will let me scream when slade is not here.

I am on my bed looking at the roof writing this, 'sleep I need sleep' but I can't, I CANT sleep.

I had an interesting talk with slade before it went like this.

"Robin?" it was Slade, I stand up.

"Yes master Slade," I say, politely.

"Can't sleep my boy?" Slade says.

"No I am trying through" I say, "master," I add.

"I can see that son," Slade says. "You have became very strong in the last 10 days, but there is still much to do"

"Yes master Slade," I say.

"Why do you call me that? My boy why do you call me 'Master Slade'? Are you humiliated? Or do you want to keep your dignity, I have given you a lot more dignity than you know, my dear boy" Slade stops. "Would you like to come and sit in my room with me for a while and watch TV son?" I was surprised to say the least.

"Yes master" I say. He nods; he leads me out of my room to the labyrinth of rooms. Once I told slade I will be fine finding my room and I ended up at a pool! 14 rooms away, I haven't found the poolroom since, because wintergreen and slade always walk me to my room.

"You are worried I will beat you my boy" Slade says, I was tempted to lie, but one thing I learnt is lying doesn't go down well with Slade, sure he teaches me to pass the lie test. But lie to him that's a big NO, NO.

"Yes master sl-" I stop. I look at him.

"That is quite all right Robin" he says, I don't know if he means its ok I fear him, or its ok that I nearly said master slade. I don't ask, I don't say a word. I walk beside slade my uniform with the 'S' on my chest gleaming in the light.

"Master, may I ask a question?" I say.

"You may ask me anything, but if I answer is another story" Slade says.

"Master, why does Wintergreen stay here?" I ask.

"He owes me" was all slade says. "Heres my room" he opens the door, there was a desk with papers half a sladebot, a laptop, papers, a table and 4 chairs, a large plasma TV (it was probably stolen) a little fridge was in a corner a huge bed with black and orange covers. He looked at me "Sit we have to talk" he indicates the chair I obey. "You have come a long way in 10 days, you are stronger than before… but I sense little loyalty in you" he stops and walks to the fridge "you want a soft drink?"

"Yes master" I say

"Yes _please_ master" Slade corrected.

"Yes please master," I say, at once if I don't he will get mad.

"Good" he chucks me a Pepsi. I haven't had a Pepsi in over a week. "Don't drink it all at once." He orders "I wont always give you junk food or fizzy drink… but you have worked very hard" he stops and sits across from me he passed me a file. "Robin?" slade stops "Richard?" I stop how did he know. I open the file called Richard Grayson; it had about my parents, the circus, the flying Grayson and when I went to live with Bruce.

"Its ok Robin, do you want to talk?" he says.

"Not yet master," I say. I bite my lip and open the Pepsi.

"That's fine, Robin when we train you can call me father, or dad If you want" Slade says, I nearly choke, the Pepsi went out through my nose. I breathe softly, its ok, its ok, I tell my self his just being nice.

"I-I" I say and stop "I don't know what I want" I put my head on the table.

"That's ok my boy, come on, be strong" Slade says. I nod. I was too afraid to disobey, but I can't I cry more and more. "Relax" Slade says I can't my family, he knows he always knows.

"Robin" Slade says after a couple of minutes, "I need you too get up" I try to obey "Robin- Richard" I look at the eye, the dark eye I sit up. "Good" he goes to his desk, "Robin, I understand you are upset, do you want to talk" I was surprised, Slade wants too talk? What's going on?

"Yes" I say, so we talk I tell him about my family, the circus, but I leave out batman. Slade didn't say anything. He nodded sometimes.

"Robin I understand if your scared its understandable, but I can't help you if wont let me" he stopped, he lets me cry a little more. "Come on." He says. He lets me weep for 5 minutes "Robin, son… can I trust you"? I look up 10 days with no titans, 10 days of no pizza, no laughs, no movies, no fun, no computer games and no pizza. But I have to give him credit… he IS getting kinder.

Slade looked at me and turned the TV on, we sat there, I couldn't have told you what was on. I was so dizzy I felt sick I wanted to puke. But slade sat there "Drink you soft drink perhaps your feel better" I force a gulp down. "Do you want me to call you Richard or Robin" I look up.

"Robin… Richard just brings back painful memories," I whisper

"Don't forget who you are," he says, "This is a big world and your hurt, I understand if you want me to help you, you have to tell me" I stop crying.

"I… need … help" I manage. "Help … me… slade"

Slade nods…

"That's enough for today Robin, come on let's go to your room," he says. I try to stand "up" he forces me up, and carry's me. I was so tired I can't move he carry's me into my room. He pulls my sheets on the bed back, he looks at me puts me down on the bed and covers me up. "Try to sleep my little bird" I see slade his eye brown and gleaming. I take my shoes off and that's where I am now, on my bed writing.

I am tired and I need to sleep.

------

Slade day 10

My little bird what am I going to do with you? I am trying to trust you but how can I? You are still un-loyal but I can't change that my little one, I CAN help you train and practice your moves.

I just came back to my room, my little one was sleeping curled up moaning, and in time he will relax and obey me.

"Slade?" it was wintergreen.

"Yes will," I say.

"The boy is moaning again he is crying in his sleep, he is sad and weak mentally" Will say.

"I know, it will get better," I say.

"It will get worse before it gets better" Will says.

"I know you will help me, raise him" I say.

"I will help take care of him for you, and the boys mental state," William says.

"Thanks" I say, "has he been fed?"

"Yes, he had lasagne and salad he is getting healthier but I am worried about the bruises Slade" Will says,

"They will heal, and become less and less," I say.

I know you right Will the boy mental state is under threat but it will get better, hopefully before it gets worse.


	4. Unmasked

Thank you for all the beautiful people who review my story, I LOVE feed back good or bad.

So read it and review, tell me how to make it better, please.

Day 11 Robin.

I have had a full day… I suppose I should start from the beginning.

At 8 am Wintergreen came I felt good today, tired and sore but ok. He passed me some food "eat" Wintergreen, says he gave me another uniform "seeing as you slept in your clothes I am guessing you would like a fresh pair for training today" I nod. Wintergreen hands me a fresh pair, "Slade is looking for a son Robin"

"I realised that," I whisper.

Wintergreen smiles "Eat you will need your strength" he let me eat. "You will need all the help you can get" he leaves "see you soon Robin"

I eat my huge beaky, and go to the main room "good morning Robin" Slade says, behind me, I turn quickly.

"Good morning Master Slade" I say quietly.

"How did you sleep?" Slade says.

"Very good thankyou" I say, I look at Slade his eye was looking at my mask. Why have I given up, just because im his apprentice doesn't mean I have surrendered, have I? Yes I have.

"Very good, Robin about last night, I understand you are scared and I am willing to help you as long as you are loyal, and well behaved." Slade says. He put his fingers on my cheek and strokes it in one stroke, all this time with no care it was welcoming. It felt like dad use to do to me. "Ok, now training" he paused, "I will work you hard but treat you well" he paused "BUT if you disobey me I will kill the titans and BEAT you so badly I will have to take you to hospital in a match box!" he says angry. He calmed down "Today we will be doing defensive attacks today" I nod.

"Yes Master" I say gently. He nods and aims a punch at me. I fall back

"Rule 1 be alert at all times Robin" Slade says, I stand up and nod. Ok he got a lucky shot that's all. He aims again I duck "Good you are learning I am going to attack you and you are going to duck and defend NOT attack, understand" I nod and for the next hour he attacks me, I defend I dodge and duck but don't attack.

"Very good" he says. He goes to his chair. And takes a water bottle her chucks it to me "You did good today" he says, he turns his back to me. I have to get out of here… I kick Slade from behind he was too quick he punches me in the stomach "Sloppy Robin very sloppy" he looks at me I scream in pain he looks at me. "Robin can you tell me why you shouldn't of done that."

"Because I moved too loudly," I say sitting on the floor I wrap my arms around my stomach.

"That's true, but do you know why you shouldn't of done that" he says, I shake my head "because I am your father" I lost control, I launch at him, he twists my arm I scream. "Very bad Robin attacking me like that" he laughs "but you have guts I like that" he releases me. "Punishment 120 push ups" I groan by obey, it took about 14 minutes, I fell over a lot. "Your lucky I didn't push the button" he says, as my face goes up with sweat. "Follow me" he says I obey, he leads me too a large room with chairs and a table their was a meal set for two on the table "Sit" he says in a icy voice.

"Yes master slade" I say.

"You did well today, expect the trying to beat me part" he say, "Robin I want you too take your mask off"

"WHAT" I say quickly.

"I will take mine off, in return you will too" slade says. He removed his mask in front of me. I say the eyes his face, his spiky hair. "Your turn" he says, I was so use to the mask SO use to it. I remove mine; my blue eyes look at him. "Very good" the lips say, I am shocked at this transformation. "Scared Robin?" I nod "are you shocked Robin?" I nod. "Sometimes its ok to be these things"

I am tired and need rest.

Day 11 Slade.

It was a long day, I am angry Robin attacked me, but I sort of forgave him, I took my mask off in font of him, and after words we ate together I ate my steak and the blue eyed boy ate his, we kept staring at each other.

"Something troubling you Richard" I say, I am angry with him for attacking me; you don't bite the hand that feeds you. When the boy learns this, the easier it will be.

"You look strange with out the mask" Richard/ Robin says, at least he is truthful.

"You look strange without yours," I say truthfully. "I will wear the mask most times and so will you, I am getting use to the mask" I say. Richard/ Robin nods. Wintergreen walks in carrying a jug of water, looks at our unmasked faced, fears the worse and leaves without putting the jug down. I hear laughter, Richard/ Robin was laughing. I suddenly realise what is funny and laugh too.


	5. All that matters

Day 12 Robin.

I wont I can't, oh how it hurts. Ok I will start from the beginning.

At 6am slade came to my room and said "apprentice get up!" I obey; "you are to stand when I came into this room" I nod

"Ye-s master Slade" I say yawning.

"Tired young man?" he asks.

"Yes Master Slade" I say, I am SO tired I want to faint.

"I know you're exhausted," Slade says, "but that is ok your tired. I know you cried last night all night, its ok to cry sometimes once or twice." He paused "get changed" he says, "I will be back in 5 minutes" he leaves, the training strain was beginning to show I now sleep whenever I can, and I eat a lot. I put my uniform on my stomach groans, I ignore it, and if I don't ignore it Slade will be mad. I sit on the bed waiting…

"Are you ready" Wintergreen's voice says, through the door.

"Yes" I reply, he walks in with 2 slices of toast filled with honey.

"This should tie you over until you have finished your morning training" Wintergreen says. "Come" I eat the toast the honey went on my clothes I try to wipe it off on my glove, "Honey is very tricky to eat" he looks at me with amusement, "you did good yesterday but attacking Slade isn't the smartest thing you have ever done Richard"

"My names Robin" I whisper,

"Does it hurt, when your parents died?" he asks.

"It always hurts," I say

"Than perhaps for now, I will call you Robin" Wintergreen says, he looks at me. "Be brave" he opens the door, I see Slade looking at the screens. "Your Apprentice Slade"

"Thank you" Slade says, alert the media slade has manners! Geese it will probably make the front page 'Evil madman actually has manners' ok don't laugh he will probably hit me. Wintergreen leaves, Slade looks at me "OK Robin we have covered defence now we will do attack" I nod "I want you do run around the room, as fast as you can" he says.

"But didn't you just say…" I begin, he said attack, and running around the room like a headless chook isn't helping anyone.

"Run now" I obey, I went fast, really fast. "Good" as I do a lap, "actually well done, now I want you to run again, but attack the slade bots" I look around, 6 slade bots were there, oh joy.

"Do I destroy them?" I ask, I got to destroy SOMETHING.

"NO just knock them down," Slade says. So I run around the room and knock the metal dumb bots.

After a lap slade looked at me "Very good now, I am going to blind fold you and you are going to listen to my commands" he says, "this will get you use to listing to my commands" he doesn't give me a chance to respond he wacks a large black blind fold on my mask I cant see, all of a sudden I feel a smack in the stomach. "Turn around robin and punch the bot" I obey.

I got hit a lot, but I think I hit the bots more than they hit me. All of a sudden I felt hands UN doing the blindfold.

"You did good Robin" Slade says. I look at him I was bruised and sore. But I was pleased I got stronger and that I could beat those stupid slade bots. "Now you are going to hit the robots but you are going to be handcuffed you will have to use your legs." He handcuffed me, and the robots came 3 in total.

They hit me at once I couldn't block I got hit I kicked them but they tripped me. I kick them in the face, they kick me harder, and so I kick them harder. It hurt a lot but I got it.

"Good robin time for breakfast I think" Slade says, he UN cuffs me he lets me walk beside him.

I must go Wintergreen came to say slade wants me.

Day 12 Slade

My bird is sore I know that he got beaten by the stupid Robots, but I honestly thought he would hurt him self a lot more.

After the training session we walked together I was leading him to breakfast

"Master Slade" Robin says, he was 2 steps behind me.

"Yes apprentice," I say.

"Can I ask a favour"? Robin asks, he looks dead nervous his face was starting to sweat.

"You may ask," I say, I wondered what he wants.

"My father and mother died in 3 days, all those years ago, could I go to Gotham to see their graves I go every year" it was a simply yes or no question but it was important to him.

"Just so it happens I have a Job in Gotham in 3 days, I suppose you can come and stay at the grave yard until I come and collect you" I say

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes but if you even think of running or felling I will beat you into a ball" I threaten he nods.

"I understand master…Thank you," he says.

I nod at my apprentice, the boy is following in my footsteps quicker than he knows, he doesn't know it yet but he is becoming like me, he is a good boy he is running quicker he can pull more weights and he is a perfect apprentice.

And as I open the door to the breakfast room Robin says.

"Master Slade?" he says, I nod. "Can I call you Dad?" I look at the boy in shock; wintergreen walked in heard us as he dropped the bacon in a mighty

"SMASH"

But that didn't matter, it didn't matter their was a kg of bacon on floor, or Wintergreens favourite plate was broken or even that a Robot went to help Wintergreen slipped on the bacon and is now face down in the bin.

All that mattered is that Robin wants to call me dad and in return I say.

"Yes Robin, you can call me dad"

---

So how did I go, was it bad or was it good, Please review, all advice welcomed.


	6. That hurts

Day 15 Robin.

Today things didn't go so well, it sort of went like this.

At 546 am Wintergreen came in and says, "get up Robin, its very cold outside and you and Slade have a long drive to Gothom" I nod sad, it was the day my parents died. It may have been years ago but it still hurt. It hurt, it strained I want to scream, but I don't I look at wintergreen he passed me a pair of track suits a thick zip up jacket and a long sleeve top, you will also need to remove your mask at the grave yard" I look at wintergreen I give him a 'are you crazy look' he sighs and says "Slade has a important job ok? Be good?" he leaves. I change my clothes quickly the room was dark, freezing almost I need a heater badly; perhaps slade might get me one….

WHAT AM I THINKING! Slade give me a heater, and while im on the subject, why in the WORLD did I want to call Slade dad? Have I gone mad, I already had a dad!

'Had' that word hit me that simple 3 letter word hit me, it's a word that was one of the first I had learn to read and right, but now it means a lot more.

'Bruce is my dad'. I tell myself

'Ahh' a nasty little voice in my head says 'but did h help you, succeed'

'Of course he did' I tell my nasty little voice.

'Look mate im just your head you have to think for your self, im just going to say Slade is giving you help he is training he gives you more opportunities in 2 weeks and 1 day than Bruce does in, how long has it been over 6 years, think about THAT!' the nasty little voice went.

There was a knock at the door.

"Are you dressed Robin?" Slade….

"Yes master Slade," I say, perhaps he will forget about yesterday, unlikely but hey who knows!

He enters he was wearing his orange and black mask his clothes had more metal guards than yesterday. "Good come" I nod. And start to follow his, "I expect an answer when I speak to you" he tilted his head to see me.

"Sorry, yes dad" I say, WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!

"Good boy" he says. He leads me down the corridors to a large door he opens it and I smell the fresh cold morning air, a big black car was out side. Cyborg would be in heaven. "Get in" he says, he sits in the passenger sit of the big black car and I sit in the back, slowly a robot comes takes the driving seat, and drives.

At once I wish slade drove, the robot didn't know the meaning of the word 'break' if he didn't slow down we would end up in hospital and im sure, that their was not hospital for the 'under ground crime lord and his unwilling apprentice'

"Um slade I feel sick," I say to slade.

"I know calm down, do you want to talk about your parents" Slade says, he is not the one for softness. But hey it's a long trip to Gotham.

"Umm well I loved them and I would play with them in the cirrus f or hours, I miss them, I miss the circus I want them back!" It came out like a plea,

"No one can bring the dead back Robin, its impossible" slade says in the gentlest voice he has ever used on me. "Do you want to know a secret?" he asks.

"Ok dad" I say, there it was again the first word I have ever said, and now it may as well be my downfall.

"I had 2 sons once, and a daughter, and a wife I don't recommend getting married Robin she shot me," Slade says, and I thought my family had problems!

"She shot you!" I nearly yell.

"Yes she did apprentice" Slade says and that's the end of that.

The rest of the trip was silent the only thing that separated the silence is the robot nearly killing us. I got a sandwich that Wintergreen packed.

"We will be in Gotham in 7 minutes and 4 seconds" the robot says, THE ROBOT CAN TALK?

"You heard that" Slade says putting the newspaper down, how he can read and be in a car I will never know.

"Yes master Slade" I say quickly, just say it SAY IT! "Thanks" there I said it!

"Your welcome I will pick you up in 3 hours, keep your ear piece in and try and escape and well you knows what happens" Slade says.

"I know dad" I say quietly. THERE IT IS AGAIN, why do I keep saying that?

We stop at the dark graveyard, it is nearly 8am but there was none at the Gotham graveyard. Slades robot stopped the car, with out thinking I open the door and scream

"GROUND" I hit the ground, Slade was chuckling.

"The drive unpleasant apprentice?" he asks.

"The robot broke at least 18 speeding laws and he's mad," I add. Slade chuckles.

"I will be back in 3 hours, take your mask off" he orders, I obey I take it off. And hand it to him "good" he gets out of the car and pats my head, like an animal. He hands me $20, "if you get hungry get some food. Remember I have you tracked young man stay in the area keep your ear piece in got it"

"Yes master slade" I say looking at him, I blink I am so use to the mask. He gets back into the car and drives off.

Alone at last I look around the graveyard, I go to a familiar one.

'Mary Grayson,

Wonderful mother.

Loving wife

Great friend

In our hearts always'

"HI mum" I say to the gravestone. "How are you"? I pause "I know I miss you, but im now Slades apprentice" I pause "I didn't have a choice, he said he will kill my friends if I don't, but he let me come today." I go to the next one.

'John Grayson,

Great father

Beloved husband

The best friend ever.

Will always be loved'

"Hi dad" I say to the grave stone, "how are you? I hope heaven has TV, because if I die I don't think I will see you, Slade made me become his apprentice and he- well it's a long story" I say, so I talk to my parents I tell them about the team, and the probes and in the end that I love them dearly.

"Robin?" I turn around thinking it was slade, but it wasn't the man had flowers.

He was wearing a suit.

He had a sad look on his face.

He wore a $500 watch. I know this man.

He knows me.

He trains me.

I know him.

Im dead meat.

He knows it.

"Bruce" I whisper.

"Robin why are you slades apprentice, what's going on?" he asks

"I cant tell you," I whisper, oh god I WANT TO.

"Robin come with me we can go home Alfred will make hot chocolate, and you can tell me everything," Bruce says.

"Well well what's going on?" Slade says stepping out of the shadows, "ahh Bruce, or should I call you Batman" at once Bruce looks at me he was giving me a 'did I do it look' I shake my head. "Now what do I do now, oh yes" Slade head buttered Bruce.

Bruce hit slade with his hand slade throws Bruce away from the graveyard they fight. I run up what did I say, nothing, what did I do? Nothing.

In the end both men fought best to their ability I tried to intervene but Slade through me back.

In the end the worse thing happened Slade stabbed Bruce, he fell.

"NOOOOOOO" I scream I run to his side. Slade didn't let me think. He grabbed me and dragged me to the car. He through me into the back. He sat into the passenger seat, and than I notice something.

Slade was bleeding too. He took his mask off he was in pain. "Robin there is a first aid kit in the back get it" the wound was on his stomach, I shouldn't get it for him, I could let him die. But if I did the titans would die.

Tears went in my eyes Bruce is going to die! I know it I give the first aid kit to slade.

"Perhaps we should trade seats master," I whisper. He nods his eye was screwed up he walks though the ashtray and collapse in the long seat. I get the first aid kit and patch him up I wrap the bandage around his stomach,

"Robin you're helping me?" Slade says.

"Yes master I am" I say, im more shocked than him! "Where's your phone, I have to call Wintergreen" I say. He passes me a black mobile I can't find wintergreen on it.

"Under William" slade whispers. He's hurting. I could poke a stake through his heart; I will help a lot of people but I can't I CANT I click call, at William and wintergreen picks up.

"Slade?" wintergreen says

"No Robin slade has been stabbed I think," I say.

"Where are you" wintergreen says

"Where are we?" I ask.

"198 minutes to Jump" the robot says

"198 minutes to Jump" I repeat.

"OK keep him awake, go as fast as you can" Wintergreen says.

"GO FASTER" I say to the bot, the robot went faster.

"Ok Robin I want you to take his mask off," Wintergreen says.

"Its already is" I say.

"Ok keep him awake" Wintergreen says. "Ok, I will get the first aid room ready" wintergreen pauses "find his pulse on his neck" I search, I remember Bruce teaching me about first aid… I can't think about Bruce.

But I find the pulse "is it fast or slow" Wintergreen asks

"Fast really fast" I say.

"Ok for the moment that's good, talk to him, keep him awake Robin at this moment he is helpless and he might die" wintergreen says. "I have to go, can you do this Robin?"

"Yes I can" I say, wintergreen hangs up. "Master slade, are you awake?"

"Yes" he says, he is so weak.

'STAB HIM' a voice in my head says.

'NO NO don't, Teen titans, button, hello ring any bells' a voice in my head says.

I don't stab him I don't hurt him I just sit their slade was curled up weakly I was about to sit on the front seat,

"Sit next to me Robin" Slade says.

"Yes master Slade" I obey and sit on the floor, he puts his hand on my head.

"Good boy" Slade says. His dark eye closes

"Master" I say… no answer "MASTER" I pull on his hair.

"YOU LITTLE" slade says, even through he is weak he can still yell at me… as long as it keeps him alive, it will keep the titans alive, even if he dies, someone else will push the button.

"Im sorry, but you have to stay awake master," I say. My legs were hurting because they have gone asleep. He looks at me.

"Robin … talk to me" Slade orders.

"Yes master, um what do I say?" I ask.

"I don't know tell me about your family" he says.

"I did already," I say truthfully.

"Just talk apprentice!" he orders.

So I do, I talk some times I talk about TV or the tip dad and me use to go to get rid of our rubbish at the circus.

"How LONG" I say. Im running out of things to talk about!

"185 minutes" the Robot says.

"Can't we go any faster?" I ask

"Go into the drivers seat and press the red button it's the jet boosters" slade says I obey; I press the red button at once we go REALLY fast.

"Now we will be here 23 minutes," the robot says.

"GOOD" I say.

So I got talking I told him about the teen titans, and Bruce (he already knows about Batman, I don't know how through)

FINALLY, we arrived to the hide out; wintergreen opened the door and saw slade lying down his feet crossed. "Get him up" wintergreen says, a Robot carry's Slade's arm, I follow, wintergreen had one arm Robot dude the other. I follow.

"Im ok" slade whispers.

"You were stabbed in the stomach your lucky that's all, come on Slade the doctor is waiting" Wintergreen says. I follow at a safe distance.

"Go to your room robin" Slade orders. Geeze even when his sick he can still boss me around.

"Yes master" I say, and I leave to my room.

And that's where I am now.

Day 15 slade.

That bloody bat, if I ever see him again I'm going to kill him, Robin proved his loyalty at least that's a good thing, I had to get 4 stiches for my stomach. But the doc says I will be fine, I hope the bat died bleeding in a graveyard. It is fitting for him.

I am pleased about Robin but I am a little mad he talked to the bat, but than again what else could my child do? Robin is just a kid a wonderful strong kid but just a kid, how old would he be 15 –16 no older than that? It didn't matter, anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK Slade diary entry is short, but hey Robins was really long.

Reviews are loved.


	7. Dont lie

Chapter 16 Robin.

Ok at least today went better than yesterday.

"Master?" I say, I walked into slades room, wintergreen by my side, he was on his bed laptop in his lap, he had his mask on and he wore his armour.

"Good morning apprentice, how did you sleep?" Slade says, did he say how I slept?

"Um ok dad" I say, ok I'm pushing it, who cares im already in trouble. "Hows the stomach?" ok im pushing it, BUT I'M IN BIG TROUBLE.

"Thanks to your ex mentor, I have 4 stiches in my stomach" he grumbles. He looks at me "did you know he would be at the grave yard."

"No master slade" I say. I'm not lying.

"Telling a lie is important in running a criminal empire but if your lying you better tell me now!" Slade says

"I didn't know, master," I say.

"Is that so?" he's not convinced.

"How could I tell him, when I have been with you for about 2 weeks" I say.

"He has a point" wintergreen says, coming into the talk.

"Fine, Robin I want you to do 14 push ups and than you will have the rest of the day off" Slade says.

"Yes sir" I say, wonderful think of ALL the names I have called slade, lets think Master, slade, Dad, Sir, lets just start calling him 'dude' like beast boy calls every one.

"OK, push up son, now!" so I do.

Afterwards slade looks at me and says "don't think your getting out of training I will be on my feet tomorrow and than training starts, you earned your day off, go and catch up on sleep.

Happily I do.

Day 16 Slade.

**Bruce Wayne attacked By Jump city Crime lord Slade who is also injured, where is slade? Who is Slade?**

That was the headline of the newspaper, I read it, and most was true I attacked the bat at a Graveyard (didn't say which one through) said I stabbed his with a knife, than the bat attacked me with my own knife, not true.

I attacked the bat with a disk with spikes; **he** used a knife, not me.

Also in the whole paper there was nothing about Robin, expect scientists found a new

I look at my stiches; the wound is healing fast, faster than a normal person, it still wasn't fast enough.

"Slade?" it was wintergreen.

"Yes wintergreen?" I ask

"The boy, is crying, moaning about his EX- father, it would be kind if he knows the bat is still alive" wintergreen says. I sit up from my chair. "And you should be in bed, for a person who can use 90 of his brain, something's you do are really dumb" I laugh.

"Very well Wintergreen, but the stiches are healing quickly," I say.

"I know" wintergreen says.

"Call Robin, the little bird seems bored" I say, Wintergreen leaves.

I was in the main room oh my chair, Robin came his mask was on but I can see redness in his eyes, he has been crying.

"Trouble Apprentice?" I ask.

"No dad" he says, every time I hear him say that my heart jumps, that's if I have one left.

NO I do have a heart, it pumps blood to the rest of my body, and love doesn't come from the heart, it comes from a section in the brain.

"Apprentice, Richard, Bruce is alive" I say.

"That's good master, how are you?" I was surprised the boy asked.

"I will be ok, the wound is nearly fully healed, back to training tomorrow," I say, yes Robin your not getting out of it.

"Yes master" he says. It took a minute for it to dawn on me that Robin's/ Richards parents died yesterday all those years ago. He would have met Bruce today all those years ago, I suppose that is a good thing, if he never met Bruce I would never be able to call Robin my apprentice.

Chapter 16 Robin.

Ok at least today went better than yesterday.

"Master?" I say, I walked into slades room, wintergreen by my side, he was on his bed laptop in his lap, he had his mask on and he wore his armour.

"Good morning apprentice, how did you sleep?" Slade says, did he say how I slept?

"Um ok dad" I say, ok I'm pushing it, who cares im already in trouble. "Hows the stomach?" ok im pushing it, BUT I'M IN BIG TROUBLE.

"Thanks to your ex mentor, I have 4 stiches in my stomach" he grumbles. He looks at me "did you know he would be at the grave yard."

"No master slade" I say. I'm not lying.

"Telling a lie is important in running a criminal empire but if your lying you better tell me now!" Slade says

"I didn't know, master," I say.

"Is that so?" he's not convinced.

"How could I tell him, when I have been with you for about 2 weeks" I say.

"He has a point" wintergreen says, coming into the talk.

"Fine, Robin I want you to do 14 push ups and than you will have the rest of the day off" Slade says.

"Yes sir" I say, wonderful think of ALL the names I have called slade, lets think Master, slade, Dad, Sir, lets just start calling him 'dude' like beast boy calls every one.

"OK, push up son, now!" so I do.

Afterwards slade looks at me and says "don't think your getting out of training I will be on my feet tomorrow and than training starts, you earned your day off, go and catch up on sleep.

Happily I do.

Day 16 Slade.

**Bruce Wayne attacked By Jump city Crime lord Slade who is also injured, where is slade? Who is Slade?**

That was the headline of the newspaper, I read it, and most was true I attacked the bat at a Graveyard (didn't say which one through) said I stabbed his with a knife, than the bat attacked me with my own knife, not true.

I attacked the bat with a disk with spikes; **he** used a knife, not me.

Also in the whole paper there was nothing about Robin, expect scientists found a new

I look at my stiches; the wound is healing fast, faster than a normal person, it still wasn't fast enough.

"Slade?" it was wintergreen.

"Yes wintergreen?" I ask

"The boy, is crying, moaning about his EX- father, it would be kind if he knows the bat is still alive" wintergreen says. I sit up from my chair. "And you should be in bed, for a person who can use 90 of his brain, something's you do are really dumb" I laugh.

"Very well Wintergreen, but the stiches are healing quickly," I say.

"I know" wintergreen says.

"Call Robin, the little bird seems bored" I say, Wintergreen leaves.

I was in the main room oh my chair, Robin came his mask was on but I can see redness in his eyes, he has been crying.

"Trouble Apprentice?" I ask.

"No dad" he says, every time I hear him say that my heart jumps, that's if I have one left.

NO I do have a heart, it pumps blood to the rest of my body, and love doesn't come from the heart, it comes from a section in the brain.

"Apprentice, Richard, Bruce is alive" I say.

"That's good master, how are you?" I was surprised the boy asked.

"I will be ok, the wound is nearly fully healed, back to training tomorrow," I say, yes Robin your not getting out of it.

"Yes master" he says. It took a minute for it to dawn on me that Robin's/ Richards parents died yesterday all those years ago. He would have met Bruce today all those years ago, I suppose that is a good thing, if he never met Bruce I would never be able to call Robin my apprentice.


	8. He's perfect

**Chapter 8 he's perfect.**

**Day 23 Robin (week 3)**

3 weeks with Slade KILL ME NOW. Every time I steal the Titans fight me, than in private I cry and they cry, now they don't even come to fight me, the pretend they don't hear the buzzer, they fight with each other all the time. And I believe they will break up soon.

Slade's stomach has healed and now he trains too, Wintergreen told me it is now only a scratch Bruce wasn't SO lucky he had an operation and is going to make a full recovery.

That's good, whose side am I on? Bruce's or Slade.

I am so confused slade, or Bruce, or titans.

"Robin?" it was wintergreen. I sat up on my bed.

"Yes?" I ask.

"A gift from slade, should keep you amused" Wintergreen, gives me a game boy, with a car racing game, and a bike riding one.

"Thanks" I say. "What does slade want me to do today anything?"

"No slade has a job, in Gotham" Wintergreen.

"Am I going?" I whisper, Wintergreen smiles.

"Not from what happened, last time," Wintergreen says, "Slade wants too see you, he wants to go over some rules" oh god again???

I follow Will to the main room.

"Good morning master," I say quietly.

"Good morning apprentice," he says, "how are you."

"Very good master" I say. "I slept well" I actually did sleep well I didn't have a single nightmare.

"That is good," he says. "I am going to Gotham for a job… and after last time I expect you to stay here, and play your game boy" he pauses. "Anything else son?" he says arms folded

"Yes, what type of job is it?" I ask, "I'm curious"

"Curiosity killed the little bird, Robin" Slade say's

"Yes Slade what type of job is it?" Wintergreen asks.

"Oh well I don't mind telling you, I am going with some robots to steal a cargo of dynamite, guns, gun powder and perhaps a tank" Slade says.

"A TANK" I say

"Dynamite!" Wintergreen shouts, he turns to leave "If you need me I will be in England in a bomb shelter!" Wintergreen screams "WAIT" he looks at Slade "If your stealing dynamite with those dumb robots I am going to England with Robin"

"Oh Wintergreen that is stupid all you have to do is make sure Robin doesn't want to leave" Slade says. He looks at me "can I trust you robin?" he asks I tilt my head.

"Yes Dad" I say.

"Good boy, go to your room and rest you deserve the day off for all your good behaviour and hard work" Slade says.

"Yes Dad thank you" and I meant it, even through the only beating I receive is when I can't dodge robots, or when I'm on a mission and I get hurt, I still get hurt.

I have to stay that Slade is being slightly kind, he works me VERY hard it is hard work, but at least it keeps the titans safe, but am I getting more like slade, I hurt the titans more than I help them. I am helping them by keeping them alive, but the constant fighting and how they don't attack other criminals allows Jump being over run with villains.

I have helped destroyed the very city I worked so hard to save.

**Day 23 Slade **

It is currently 2:43 Am, I have returned from my job in Gothom in time I will take, my Perfect apprentice. With me but for now, he is staying home. He is MUCH better than the day I forced him to become my Perfect apprentice. How he hated me, perhaps he still does to a degree but he is calling me Dad obeying and we may have scuffles here and there but he is my apprentice and I his master.

The 'Job' in Gothom was only made possible by Lex Luthor; he payed me $50,000 and I gave him 1 in 10 of everything I stole.

It makes sense, to keep Luthor close in the loop, even he asked about Robin but I just said.

"My apprentice, is good Luthor" I said.

"Why did you choose a super hero, Slade?" Luthor asks he is confused.

"Robin is not a super hero, he is only human like you and me, and I choose Robin because he has potential, is that a crime Luthor," I ask.  
"No Slade, but everything else we do is a crime" Luthor laughs. I laugh louder than Luthor, he is right. "Tell me is Jump really over run"

"Yes, after my apprentice left, it has all fallen apart, people fleeing its absolutely havoc, not with all the people fleeing but petty criminals that rise up, if there is one thing I hate it is a petty criminal" I said.

"But they are all petty compared to us, right Slade" Luthor said, his baldhead glowing.

"Yes" I said. I shook Luthor's hand took all of my guns and the robot put the Tank in the just- stolen helicopter and the robot left.

The reason Luthor got 1 in 10 is that he supplied the codes, I could have done it my self, but It would take a bit longer.

I go into Robins room, no drugs to help him sleep tonight he did this all by him self. He was peacefully resting curled up and smiling. "Sleep tight **MY** little bird," I say I stroke his hair for a moment, "I am very proud of you son, you are coming a long way, in a short amount of time." He just lies there sleeping peacefully.

"Good night my perfect little bird" I say. I pat his head and leave 'his perfect' I think, and he is.


	9. What was that for?

I would like to thank anyone who reviewed this story (Lots of hugs) and everyone who offered me advice, KEEP IT COMING.

**Chapter 9**

**Day 25 Robin (Week 3 still)**

"Come on Richard do that flip again" Slade orders 'Richard since when does he call me Richard? He has been calling me that all day' "Another black flip Richard, I don't have all day," he orders.

We have been in the gym at his hide out for hours and I was quite exhausted, I land on the ground and collapse "GET UP SON" he yells.

I can't get up it hurts to much, I stay collapsed on the ground." Just give me a second" I panted. Slade walked over to me and kicked me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yell, Slade looks at me button in view.

"You disobeyed me," he said simply. "You know what that means," he says.

"You GOT to be kidding" I panted, "we've been in here for hours, I'm exhausted " I complained.

"What is this was a fight, and I wasn't here, you would be in trouble right?" he says.

"Yes" I say.

"Do you really think a enemy would let you rest" Slade says.

"What enemy are we talking about" I say, quietly. Yeh slade who are we talking about here?

"Titans" he reply's "the justice league, the army, the Navy, the church, bat man, want more?" the church? Geese Slade has been touched in the head today.

"Bruce!" I explode. (Better not talk about the church)" I cover my tired mouth, oh what the heck he already knows.

"Yes, I'm guessing he is not a happy chappie because I stabbed him in the stomach" Slade says. "Get up" I obey. "Good boy, I know you're tired" he nods, "we will spar again THAN you can rest and shower" I get up and fight slade I kick I punch and I realise this is the first fight in ages! I never fight him now! I just obey like a dog.

I feel so alone.

I spar with slade, and attack him I take all my anger fear and frustration out in the sparing sessions. But normally Slade wins.

In the end slade grabbed me around the chest, "tell me how to get out of this apprentice" he squeezes tight.

"I have to kick you hard, bite your hand and crawl away" I say.

"Good another way" he orders.

"Use my elbows to hit you in the face, or stomach" I say.

"Good boy" he releases me. "Had enough?"

"YES" I yell, to my confusion he lifts me up my chin and me with it, I am up in the air. And he says.

"Who are you"? He says.

"Robin" I say confused.

"For now that is correct, what is your occupation?" Slade says.

"Your apprentice" I say.

"And who is your father," Slade asks, I can smell his breath, he needs tic tacks REAL BAD.

"Um my dad" I say.

"And who is that" Slade says

"Um John Grayson," I say. He drops me. I stay on the ground, too afraid to get up.

"NO robin I am your father" Slade says.

"But..." I begin

"But nothing, I am your father you call me dad right?" Slade soothed his voice was soft he was trying to get a point through. I nod. "I understand if you want to grab on to you're past little one, but you cant live in the past little one, you must live in the present" Slade said, he helped me up, "come I think that is enough training for the day"

He led me, not to my bedroom, not to the kitchen but to his bedroom, he opens the door, and I stand in the doorway, the door shuts behind me "Coke or Pepsi" he asks.

"Coke please dad," I ask, he gives me a coke he sits on a chair and indicates me to do so. I sip my coke while getting comfy. Slade looked at me observing me, "something wrong Master?" I say innocently.

"No, Apprentice" he says he looks at me "tomorrow I have another 'job' to do in Gotham do you want to come and help?"

"What type of job?" I ask.

"A cargo of guns has been stolen from the government by my robots and Lex luthors" he paused LUTHOR! SLADE IS IN BUNINESS WITH LUTHOR, "we will be getting them and making sure the justice league and the titans don't find us" he paused "If you come you are to sit with the robots with a gun and shot intruders, ok boy"

All I could say is.

"Of course dad"

**Day 25 Slade**

"Tell me boy" as Robin sips his coke, "do you still hate me?" I ask, I suppose I should have waited until he finished his soft drink, because it went throw his nose. "Well Apprentice answer me!" I need to know Robin, I'm sorry but I must know.

"I use to my master but I don't now" he says, that is good boy.

"Good" I look at Robin, if he sees the bat the loyalty of my apprentice will be tested, if he passes I will not harm the bat or the titans if he fails, lets just say he will be crying over 4 more graves. "You should go to bed little bird we have to get up early tomorrow" he nods and slowly he stands and together we walk to his room I open the door, "Shower and sleep" I say, I turn to go.

"Good night Dad" Robin says.

"Good night little bird" I say.

"I'm not little Slade," he says.

"Yes you are, shower and go to bed little birds should get lots of sleep," I say. I leave shutting the door behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how I go feed back WELCOME.


	10. Oh dear

**Chapter 10 oh dear….**

**Day 26 (week 3) Robin **

"Apprentice get up" it was slade, I grab my clock 3:23 am.

"Too early maybe in 3 hours" I say sleepily.

"No Robin remember you want to come to Gothom with me" Slade says, oh yeh.

"Ok" I get up. Slade looks at me.

"Tired my boy?" he asks amused.

"Yeh, don't you ever sleep?" I say.

"Yes but not as much as you do my dear boy" slade says. "Come I want you dressed in 5 minutes you can bring that game boy if you want." He nearly leaves.

"Can't I shower?" I ask, I like my showers slade.

"No we have to go, we can shower when we get back, oh son the HIVE might be there, you are to follow me and not to talk to anyone unless I tell you to, the last thing I want is the justice league there." Slade says. He leaves.

I get dressed grab my game boy and a jumper that wintergreen gave me on my last excursion to Gothom, but I am hoping it goes better than last time. I mean last time was a diaster. Slade knocked on the door as I get extra batteries. "Ready little bird?"

"Slade, I put up with being called, apprentice, Robin, my boy, Son, Richard, but I point blank refuse to be called little bird." I say getting my arms ready.

"Robin you are my apprentice and I am your master, in the mean time I will call you what ever you like, that includes little bird, son" he chuckles darkly. "Come Robin you must know by now not to question Me." He sees my scow, "come my boy, I want to leave here I want to back by the early evening. Come my boy," he say's I follow him we go to a large car, in the early morning air I shiver. "Cold my boy?"

"Yes I am Slade," I say.

A Robot is once again the driver and once again I pray I get there in one piece. I was in the back Slade in the front "Wintergreen packed you some food its under the chair" Slade says, he removes his mask, and the car starts and were off.

"Slade I'm not really hungry- but can I take a nap?" I ask.

"I suppose, try and sleep here" Slade says, he passed me his jacket.

"UM" I say loudly, I'm a little nervous about sleeping under his jacket.

"I have another jacket Robin, get some sleep" Slade says, pleased I lie between the 2 leather seats and let my self-rest.

"Robin, you have to wake up now" Slade says, I look up the car has stoped,

"Where are we?" I say slowly.

"Cute Robin, but I don't trust you THAT much, all you have to know is that we are in Gotham" he says, he gets out of the car and opens my door, I shiver the morning air is still very cold. "My jacket my boy please" he says, I go tomato red, I have been asleep under his jacket!

"Sure Master," I say I pass it to him, I notice the mask is back on; he looks at me.

"Robin you will call me Master, in front of these people I don't want you to call me dad… yet" he looks at me.

"What ever you say da- master." I say, softly he nod's, "remember my boy, don't speak unless you are either spoken to or I tell you to, this is your first job with me and I understand if you are a bit scared... or perhaps you are not, perhaps you want a adrenaline rush my boy." He looks at me, perhaps I do want an adrenaline rush, but it was the other comment that was scaring me, he called me 'my boy' as in HIS boy, I don't want to be Slade's boy. Or perhaps I already am?

"Yeh I want a adrenaline rush" I say, he pats my head.

"Thought so." Was all he said, We are at a large warehouse their was pipes and metal everywhere the place looked REAL abandoned, Slade knocked on the hard metal door, and I see the yellow H on the door. The Hive is here.

"Um Slade how many Hive people will be here?" I ask.

"Quite a lot remember you are to sit with the robots with a gun and shot intruders, that is your mission if you fail you WILL be punished" he slade.

"You mean knock them out?" I say, no way I am killing anyone.

"No shoot, think of it this way if you shoot them they will live, even if you kill them they will die quickly, if the Hive or me get them, we will torture them and kill them." He says, ruthless as normal, I shiver "trouble my boy?"

"N-o" I whisper, I don't want to shoot anyone. Slade knocked on the Hives door. It opened and I saw Jinx my lip drops,

"Good morning Mr Slade" Jinx says, politely, she sees me. "So it is true" I open my mouth to speak than remember Slades warning and keep my mouth closed.

"Yes Robin is my Apprentice, can you please take me to the headmistress" Slade says, he looks at me I follow him leaving Jinx looking stunned.

The place was a warehouse that is for sure it was cold and dark the floors were lined with metal it felt very cold on my skin I shiver where is Slades jacket when I need it? Jinx leads us to a control room I see Hive people everywhere and the guns! And I see Luthor.

"Ah Slade, have a nice trip" Luthor shakes Slade's hand.

"I have a nice trip, Luthor I am sure you met my apprentice Robin before" Slade says, arm on my shoulder.

"Yes we have" serval people say… people I have met but as a titan. I gulp.

----------------------------

Sorry no Slades POV today, we will have a double of Slade next time. Will Robin be ok, and next chapter Bruce is coming back, so keep the ideas coming.

Please Review my story.


	11. why did you make me?

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did I would be rich.

As I promised we have a double of slade and another chapter of Robin (same day too.)

It takes off right after Robin finished. So enjoy and remember to review.

**Chapter 11**

**Day 26 (week 3) Slade**

My Apprentice gulps I can feel the fear in his body, as I shake Luthors hand, he must be afraid very afraid after all some of the HIVE he put in the slammer.

"Slade serval people has asked me this question and I will ask you…. WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ROBIN THE BOY WONDER AS YOUR APPRENTICE?" Luthor asks, I look around Robin was tense and edgy.

"Well there are many reasons," I say, I look around the HIVE have stopped work and are hanging on to my every words. "I needed someone young, someone who was already trained and trained well, I couldn't have someone with ties like the HIVE because I couldn't have them suddenly sick of it and leaving, I need someone smart, I needed someone who I thought could handle it all… and Robin fits it all." I say to Luthor and everyone. My Apprentice shuffles nervously; I suppose this is a large sea change for him.

'This is only your first job with me son, it will get easier' I think. Out loud I say.

"Luthor I know you are uneasy about my Apprentice being a EX titan leader, but he is no longer a _pest_ but my apprentice, he will one day take over my empire" I say, I relax I haven't really talked to Robin about what will happen after I… retire….

"I am uneasy that he might be a spy and put as all in prison," Luthor says.

"Luthor, Robin is my apprentice and we have a deal, he will NOT disobey me" I keep my hand on his shoulder, the silver 'S' is over his glowing over heart. It is glowing as if to say 'look at me, look at who I work for'

"I understand that… but can you be sure you can- trust him" he says, the bald head genius, shocked, surprised, stunned, dazed, upset, shaken, traumatized, and taken aback. He doesn't trust my Apprentice as far as he can throw him.

"I can trust him, he has proven his loyalty to me," I say. Indeed he has when the bat stabbed me Robin was well behaved and loyal I haven't forgotten that.

I haven't given Robin much praise for his efforts when I was wounded because I want him to understand that I am the one in charge.

"Come Apprentice, it's time for you to do your job" I lead him, to a large room with guns and rockets. "You are to sit here on this box!" I get him a crate, "and guard these guns, and the Robots" suddenly about 10 robots come and begin sorting the gun, Robin looks at me confused. "If someone comes you don't know, like Batman or the justice league you are too…shoot him or her" I go into my pocket and pull out a 9mm handgun and give it to him.

"Shoot…" he whispers.

'Yes Robin shoot' I think, this will test you my boy, and it will hurt you I know, but wounds heal, I know holding a gun is a big 'titan-no, no' but he has no choice. I put my hand on his hair as he held the gun. Good boy, I ruffle his hair.

"Robin I have faith in you, I know you will serve me well, no one will disturbed you here, can play that game boy I got you if you like, it will past the time" I say, I get a ear piece and put it in his ear. "If you need you my boy I am just a yell away."

I turn to leave, "Master" I turn back; my little boy was sitting on the milk crate in the cold black room, he looked so damn innocent sitting there.

"Yes Apprentice" I say, I look at him, and he looked very nervous.

"What if I see Bruce… he won't be happy with me," he say's.

I know my little bird, but that is not your choice, I told you to shoot didn't I and shotting is what I told you to do.

"Son I know you're…afraid but if you see you're ex mentor- but I order you to shoot him." I say he shrinks into the milk crate. I sigh I can't let him get away with this, because if I let him not to this job I will have to let him get away with more, and I can't have that.

"No Robin you are doing this" I say as I turn to leave, "Actually if you shoot him, shoot to injure, don't shoot to kill" he relaxes, if the Bat turns up, I will take him I will put him in the dungeon, I will tell Robin he escaped, I will make it look like he did, and I will kill the Bat myself and stage it as a hit man killed him" its ok Robin, in time you will release that you are better off without him. I ruffle his gelled up hair you will be fine son. I get gel on my gloved hands… no matter, "you will be fine" I smile at him, "there are a lot of bullets in that gun, aim at a robot" I look at him "just a little bit of practice," I say, I look at him, he nods.

For the next 10 minutes I teach him how to aim properly. I shoot the robot once, and he shot it once. Sparks come quickly and the robot blows up.

I laugh evilly, "Good right" I say. He needs to understand the adrenaline rush of holding a gun. He nods scared terrified. "Your doing real good here" I say, I ruffle his hair "I will be back to see you soon."

I leave him all alone.

"Slade" the headmistress says as I walk out leaving my Apprentice alone. "May I ask why the boy wonder is your Apprentice."?

"Because I decided he is to be my Apprentice, I belive who I employ is none of your business." I say softly. That is enough of that, she knows better.

**Still Day 26 Robin.**

I look at the gun in my lap, master has been gone for about 10 minutes and I was tired and sick of sitting on a milk crate its not fun, it is really boring to tell you the truth, I mean if you told me 27 days ago I would be one day be sitting on a uncomfortable milk crate cradling a gun Slade gave me and playing a game boy he gave me. I would give you the name of the local nut house.

I looked at the Robots and watched them load and sort the guns into boxes but it didn't interest me much, I went back to the game boy I played 'pokemon' I wasn't a big fan of the TV show when I was a kid, but hey it beat watching Robots load guns.

My Belly rumbles I wish I ate before my nap, I was starving and I need to go the bathroom, I know I have to sit here. I try in interest my self in battling other trainers in POKEMON. After who knows how long (could be a week for all I know) I look up I see a familiar man in a copper and black mask. For some strange reason I stand up as I see him.

"Good boy, hungry?" he asks.

"Starving" I say. He produces a large cheese sandwich. YUM, I eat it. I sit back down on the milk crate; Slade draws up a second crate. And sits next to me.

"Son…. You are really pleasing me, I mean I know this isn't the most adrenaline rush experience in the world, but you have to start somewhere, soon when you are little more mature and older you will be with me doing business but for now guarding duty is right up your alley" Slade says.

"I know I need more experience but I use to be a teen titan I had meeting with the mayor of Jump, and all he wanted to know is 'who is Slade what does he want'" I say, Slade chuckles.

"Oh Robin, you are my Apprentice" just than a large beep came, and a red siren. "Stay here, guard the robots" Slade says before leaving.

I wonder what's going on…

After 10 minutes I hear a noise I get the gun and hold it up and I see dad….

"Robin," Bruce says, "come on we have to go… NOW." I hear something in my ear.

"Shoot him Robin, if you don't I will" Slade says.

I have no choice I have to.

"Richard come I can hide you, the cops will never look for you at home" Bruce says, batman costume on.

"Now Robin, before I start to question your loyalty" Slade's voice say's. I get the gun aim and shoot my dads arm (Where all the armour is of course.) "Good, Robin" my teacher says.

"Robin… why did you" Bruce says, I don't move I just look, and mouth run…

He does. Slade comes serval minutes later, "he got away little bird… but that is ok." Slade says, he wasn't mad. Slade not mad was a good sign.

"Slade…I shot my dad" I whisper, suddenly Slade grabs my hair painfully.

"I AM YOUR FATHER" he paused for a second.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He lets go.

"We are leaving come Grant" Slade says, he pats my hair… who's Grant.

"Master who is Grant" I ask.

"Never you mind" Slade say's.

"But you called me Grant Master Slade" I say.

"Slip of the tongue my dear boy" Slade says. He squeezed my shoulder, "things have gone better than I hoped we can leave now my boy" The Robots walk off, we turn to leave, I get my gun and game boy and follow my teacher. Who (by the way) made me shoot my father.

**Still day 26 Slade**

"Robin" I say, as we get back into the car. "IN" my Apprentice the gun I gave him on his belt. He goes in the back seat. Wayne DID get away, with the rest of the justice league- no harm was done by it, the justice league didn't know how many people would be there, and because most were 'children' the Justice league surrendered. It was like they never came for a 'visit'.

He obeyed and climbed in the car like a good boy, I accidentally called him Grant, Grant called me Dad, and Robin calls me Dad.

I was worried about my cargo getting stolen so a lapse of thoughts should not be a problem, it was now in the afternoon, and Robin did well shooting his EX-father (now I have taken his place) I know he shot him because he was scared of me shooting Bruce but it did not matter. He shot Bruce and that is ALL that matters.

"Robin" I say as the Robot sat in the car.

"Yes Master" he says,

"You did good today," I say, and I meant it. Robin gave me the silent treatment for almost an hour than he suddenly said.

"Why?" I turned my head and I see him, sitting there confused, he looked deep in thought.

"Pardon Robin," I replied, may as well be polite.

"Why you make me shoot him,?" Robin says, well if your going to be smart to me young man….

"I didn't MAKE you shoot him, you shoot him under your own 'free will'" I say.

"Don't pin this on me Slade, you said 'if you don't shoot him I will'" he quotes, smart Robin.

"That's true Robin" may as well agree with him. "But you didn't have to shoot him" I say. "In future Robin remember that… anyway you did really good today I am proud of you." He was cranky but I let it slide he will feel better soon, I realise he had hardly anything to eat all day, and I belive he deserves something he never gets…. Pizza perhaps, Robin did so well I am willing to forget that Pizza is bad for him. Robin looks at me.

"Slade?"

"Yes Robin" I say.

"I REALLY need to go to the bathroom?" I laugh, oh Robin….

"Oh alright" I say, the Robot stopped the car and I say "mask off run to the toilet" he notices were outside a public toilet, and while he is going I text wintergreen 'it went well, Robin shot Bruce in the arm guard no injury, were on our way back, be home in about a hour if you find pizza give it to Robin he deserves it.'

He reply's with a.

'I'm glade Robin did well, he has pineapple and ham for tea, is Bruce joining us' I laugh, as Robin climbed in the Robot drove.

'No batman is not, see you soon' I reply.

"Feeling better," I say.

"Yes I am thanks dad," Robin says,

"Good boy"

-------

I'm ending it there; next chapter will be up soon I promise. LOL

So how did I go???

Read and Review


	12. Hurt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them so don't sue… if I did I would be rich.

**Chapter 12, day 28 Robin. (Week 4)**

Well today was good; good in a sense none got shot, I didn't have to shoot my dad I just got training, I have realised that Slade is holding back, and he is pushing me demanding more of my time, ever since I shot Bruce he is pushing me.

"Come on Robin is that all you got" Slade says looking at me, I was doing a obstacle course and it was harder than I remember I fall over the ropes, I fall over them I slip on the disks a Robot hits me on my face (it might leave a bruise). And I feel worthless. "Something wrong Robin?" Slade asks towering over me as I lie on a mat after failing the course for the 4th time.

"It's to hard," I say.

"No Robin, you can do it" Slade said. He helps me up "well be a good apprentice and try again."

I get up and walk I go to the start I wait. "Ok Robin ill start the timer" I get ready to run "on your marks …get set… GO" I run.

The course was set up with lots of ropes, disks, robots, rubber wheels and lasers.

I run through the wheels on the ground trying not to trip, I have to climb a robe to get the top gears, as I climb the rope my arms hurt and I know I can do it, but it doesn't make it any easier. Than as I get on the top I have to de fuse 5 robots with out breaking them (or inflicting as little damage as possible.) I have to attack floating disks with sharp edges without hurting my body, than I have to defeat 9 of Slades latest designed Robots (that now have built in guns) I attack them with only my fists (no weapon's allowed) than the hardest part the lasers, I have to get a large gun in the middle of the section of the cement full room, without letting the lasers touch me once.

I cartwheel over the lasers and flip I get the fake gun and cartwheel back to the start of the laser section down another rope and to Slade.

"Very good Son." Slade says, even through Slade praises me a lot it is still nice to be praised, that's a difference between Slade and Bruce, Bruce wasn't good at expressing his emoticons neither is Slade but he is good at praising me when I do well, and please him.

"Thanks" I say as I wipe the sweat off my face, and relax for a minute and Slade says.

"Robin, I want to see how you are adapting" Slade says. Adapting?

"I am adapting fine Master Slade," I say.

"I know that Robin and because you are adapting so well I am upgrading your training." Slade says; "I think you are ready to upgrade your training" I stop at Slade's words. "Your training has been upgraded since you shot the Bat good aim by the way" he stops, "come I want to see how fast you are" Slade flipped me to the ground, I get up "you must be quick, my boy you want to please me right?"

"Of course I do Slade."

"Than you will fight," Slade says. He goes to flip me again; I'm ready now and kick him in the chest he falls back. "Good you fought dirty I am proud of you." I was sad that I fought dirty, Slade looked at me, "Time to wrap it up for the day my boy, you worked hard today, I am pleased with your progress, wash up for dinner it is in 10 minutes."

And all I said was "Yes"

--------------

**Day 28 Week 4 Slade.**

"You did very well today Robin" I say, my mask is off and we were eating Robin was eating salad, water, and pasta. I had the same but I chose to have wine.

"Thank you" Robin says, his mask was still on, something was wrong.

"What troubles you my boy" I sip wine.

"You said I fought dirty," Robin says.

"Indeed I did" I say, "take that mask off at the table" I say.

"No" Robin says. He better of said yes, my mind better of playing tricks on me.

"What did you say"? I ask. Glaring at the boy, he was now scared.

"I woul-d rather ke-ep my mask on, Master Slade." He whispers, like a child being yelled at.

"I want you to take it off," I say, "I will not argue with you Robin, I order you to take it off." The boy began to nod and took his mask off, on his face was a big bruise. "WHAT HAPPENED" I say, I go to him and rub his eye.

"A robot hit me, when I was training today." He says, I remember that, poor kid. I stand up and go to the freezer and put ice on his face after all he is only a very young boy.

He is my very young boy.

"Thanks." My young boy says he rubs his face I keep my ice at his face.

"Slade" Robin says, "I can hold the ice on my own master Slade."

"No" I say, I touch his bruise, "I know it hurts" I say. "It will get worse, this is only the beginning of the rest of your life, and you are still young but one day you can be my successor." I remove my hand he catches the ice I go back to my well-prepared meal, Robin ate with one hand like a very good little boy, when I am finished I sit and wait for my little boy. "Does it hurt little bird?" I say.

"A bit" he says.

"A bit – what" I say.

"A bit Master Slade" he says.

"That's better," I say, it is important he learns respect for me.

"Slade do people hate you?" Robin asks. That is a strange question child.

"Yes Robin, but mostly people fear me and with fear comes respect, in time you will learn," I say. It won't be that bad little Robin, so you will learn.

"So I will be hated too, I mean people I use to help hate me, and people I use to lock up hate me," Robin says, not looking at me but his blue eyes are staring at the plate. I see his point,

"That is true in some aspects, I assume you speak of the HIVE, well in time we will leave this dismal city and move on, and we will have fewer encounters with them, don't worry your self, little one you did real good the other day and today" I look at him he nods, "why are you are not happy Robin?" than he starts to cry his blue eye water, I go to him and whisper "what is it?" he looks at me and whispers.

"I want to go home Slade, I want my mum, I want this to be all a bad dream" I nod, to my little boy.

"I understand Robin, but… it is all a memory now the good and the bad." Harsh I know but it will make him understand.

"I know Slade," he whispers.

"Robin, you are a very curious young man, but sometimes that is a good thing, you are intelligent young man, and a wonderful fighter that is why I have chosen you to carry on my life's work and I don't let anyone do that my boy" he stopped crying… good, I am a mercenary, an assassin if I want to make people 'disappear', a criminal (in Robins words.) one day Robin will be a mercenary, an assassin, and a criminal too. I look at him in a few years he will never cry but just for now its ok.

"Go to bed, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, keep the ice on" I say.

"Thanks" he says, one hand wiping the tears away one hand keeping the ice at bay.

"Good night little one." I say he nods and went off.

I sigh poor Robin he's such a good heir to my empire he obeys me so he can avoid pain and 4 teenagers wont die but in time, he WILL learn the thrill of it all.

I go to my study and start to work at designing new Robots; this is my study only Wintergreen can go in not even Robin will be allowed in, Wintergreen entered.

"How is he?" I ask.

"Stressed he can handle this true, but I think you shouldn't upgrade his training yet, he is having severe nightmares" Wintergreen says.

"I know" I say. "It might be a good idea to give him a sedative so he can sleep."

"I don't think store- stolen drugs and sedative's will help him." Wintergreen says, I go into my desk and get MY sedative's I designed them my self.

"I will go and ask him, he is control of his body and it is HIS choice if he wants it the sedative he can have them." I say, I go with Wintergreen. To Robin he was in his room like a good little boy, he was sitting on his bed already changed into t-shirt and a pair of shorts. His mask was still off and he was relaxed. "Hello Little bird" he didn't hear me enter, but at once stood, good. "Robin, I know you have been having nightmares, so I brought you one of my sedative's." I show him the plain box. He takes it and examines it

"Where do they come from sir?" Robin says. "I can't see the label," he says innocently.

"It's my own design it will make you sleep in a earth quake," I begin.

"Robin, we have some sedative's with less drugs in them" Wintergreen says.

"I don't like drugs" my damn innocent Apprentice says.

"They are not filled with drugs," I say. Damn Wintergreen now he won't take them. "It will make you sleep easy, you deserve to be well rested." Robin looks at me than Wintergreen, he looks at my patch on my eye and Wintergreen.

"I suppose they are good for him, but they are heavy sedative's I would prefer not to have to clean up puke due to the sedative's being too strong for him." Wintergreen says.

"It has no effect on the body, I use them." I say, looking at my little boy.

"He is too young" Wintergreen says.

"HE will be fine!" I say firing up.

"Light ones only Slade" Wintergreen says.

"Um because it is my body cant I choose," Robin says.

"NO" Wintergreen says. "Slade give him light today, heavy ones tomorrow." I grumble but know that Wintergreen is only speaking the truth.

"Oh very well, Robin do you want a sedative," he looks at me.

"Yes please Master." He says, Wintergreen gets the sedative and I sit with him. "Slade could I have a painkiller too" I look at him.

"What hurts little one."

"My eye" I look at his eye, it is the same eye that I injured. He is a very tired boy.

"You don't need a pain killer the sedative will hopefully dull the pain I will give you one tomorrow" Wintergreen gave him the sedative he takes it and drinks it. "Good night little bird" I leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -------------

Ok that is done another chapter,

Remember to review.


	13. The Family Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them so don't sue… if I did I would be rich.

Ok and for you that don't read the comic books Slade has a half brother Wade DeFarge, (who isn't in the TV series) and they hate each other, and I am putting Wade DeFarge in the story.

So read on….

**Chapter 13 part 1 of the family**

**Robin day 29 (Week 4) **

I woke up felling much better than normal; the sedative that told me to use Wintergreen did the trick.

Thinking about Wintergreen and Slade fighting last night over sedative's was really quite funny, it made me smile and let's face it I don't get many comedies around here.

I jump up because I hear a noise; so I get off my really warm bed and do stretch's on the concrete floor, I hear a knock and Wintergreen came in with a huge tray crammed with orange juice, pancakes and chocolate hot cross buns, a very rare treat. "Morning," I say, he passed me the tray, 'thanks Will" I said Will without thinking.

"How did you know my name Robin."? Wintergreen says, he does not look very happy.

"It was on Slade's mobile, when Bruce stabbed him he told me to call you" I say.

"I see, have you told anyone?" Wintergreen asks, he looks rather upset; I wish I kept my big fat mouth shut, with out thinking I shake my head. (Who have I seen other than him and Slade anyway

"No Wintergreen, sorry I shouldn't have said anything, I am very sorry." I say.

"It's ok Robin I know I should of told you earlier, I do trust you now Robin a LOT." William Wintergreen says. He passes me the orange juice, "Eat up Robin Slade wants you to be well fed and dressed, take a shower than get ready to go with Slade, how's that eye of yours?" He says he tenderly touches my masked eyes.

"It's a lot better thank you for the sedative" I say, "It did the trick."

"You are very welcome Robin, I told Slade his sedative will be too strong." Wintergreen says, why do I have the felling he will go on another rant about Slade.

"Where are we going?" I ask changing the subject very… very quick.

"Slades taking you on a job somewhere in Gothom, I'm not exactly sure where… This job Lex Luthor hired him to do." Wintergreen says bluntly.

"What type of job?" I ask, please say that lex only want's Slade to get him pizza.

"Luthor wants Slade to… take out a rival." Wintergreen says, bluntly.

"Oh NO" I beg. "NO" I whisper. Not 'take out' not that please say you're joking Wintergreen

"It's ok Robin just sit down like a good boy, and read the newspaper it won't be too bad" Wintergreen says, understanding my fears of Slade shotting to kill someone.

I eat take a quick shower and get dressed in my last month I have learnt to obey Slade and respect him, but I also fear him I fear what will happen if I disobey him and he will press the button I am still very scared about that.

I walk to Slade's, main room to his chair where Slade sat he had some tea with him how he drank the tea and with his mask on I will never know.

"Good morning Robin sleep well?" he asks, to my shock I see Lex Luthor standing next to the screens their was pictures of a man their.

"Good morning Master Slade, I slept really well thank you." I say. I feel the warm food in my belly; it feels so good to have cosy food in my belly.

"That is good, I trust you remember Lex Luthor, from Gothom?" Slade (also called 'dad' 'master' 'Master Slade' EXT.) says

"Yeh I do, Master Slade" I whisper,

"Good, if Wintergreen did not tell you, we, as if to say **you** **me** and **Lex Luthor **are going to Gothom to capture a man called Wade DeFarge". Slade says, sitting on his chair. For some reason Luthor laughs. "What is so funny Luthor" Slade say's turning to him.

"You know Slade, I just think it is funny, that you are capturing your own…" He stopped remembering I was their too, so didn't talk again. Which I actually prefer.

"Do you understand?" Slade say's.

I nod and ask.

"What he do?" I ask.

"He is a small time hit man, he has very little importance and very little use, but he is taking out important people, people like us Robin people I can use" Slade says, "so we will be capturing him." He concludes,

"Capturing master?" I ask.

"Yes, we won't be killing him, you will be killing one day but not yet." Slade says. He looks at me,

Killing?

Me?

That's bad.

**Day 29 (Week 4) Slade.**

The boy was shocked when I killing was mentioned, not that I blame my little Robin, my dear boy, he must be scared I mean the boy is still very young, just a child (ok he is a teenager) I look at him. "Do not be afraid Apprentice, Robin, you will be fine no one is killing anyone, I will not make you harm anyone but do not disobey me." He seems afraid but says,

"Yes master" the boy says, "how are we getting to Gothom master Slade?" The damn innocent boy asks,

"We will be going in a car little one," I say. "With Luthor Robin" I look at him, "go and get your game boy and battery's we leave in 5 minutes." The boy nods and leaves, in time that nod will turn to a bow.

"The boy is obedient, right, because I don't want to be lining up for dinner at 6 in the wonderful hotel of Gothom prison" Luthor says.

"Ah you still do not like my little bird, give it time Luthor, he is such a strong little bird," I say mocking the mighty and very wealthy Lex Luthor.

"Very funny Slade, does the boy know, about your brother?" Luthor asks.

"No he does not, anyway I want my baby brother alive, I want him to suffer for everything he has done." I say. Luthor laughs.

"And I thought MY family had problems," Luthor say's laughing. I glare, than Luthor says's "you will kill him right?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." I say.

"When I pay some one fifty thousand dollar's I expect my fifty thousand dollar's, to get rid of the person I want, not to keep him alive." Luthor says.

"I will keep him alive but he will not bother you, got it?" I say. Luthor sighs but nods. Than right on que Robin came in, his S on his chest gleaming bright, he looked so strong. "Ready Robin?"

"Yes Master, Yes Mr Luthor," he say's, he still looks afraid but he is faking a much braver looking now.

"Good, now get in the car Robin." I say, I stood and begin to walk he follows me, like a good boy, I lead him through the main room, out to the hall with the same hotness than the main room, because of the gear's we end up out side, at once the boy breathed the not so clean but fresh air, 'yes Robin I know I haven't been allowing you out side. That is cruel on my part but you will spend more time out side now I promise my little apprentice.'

Than I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't shutter like he use to, or yell, or call me names. He has progressed into the 'perfect' apprentice

I indicate the huge limo, (which is Luthor's car not mine)

"Get in Luthor's limo Robin were leaving now, I hope we get to Gothom soon, I want to make this quick" He is scared at my words.

Than he gets in the car via the door, than Luthor, than I do, I sit on the leather seats next to Robin, Luthor puts his hand up, "go" he says to the slade- bot driver, Robin will not be pleased by this.

The car begins to rumble; Robin tenses up (he is in between of Luthor and me I can understand that) and the car starts to move, and were off.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry but it is a cliff hanger.

You will have to wait to see Slade's brother.

Next chapter will be up in about 2 (two) weeks.

Remember to review; I would like to thank all my long running reviewers.

And everyone who reads the story and doesn't review, I would like to ask you to review, because I really like reviews, and it leaves me with warm and fuzzy feelings all over.

So review it's the cool thing to do.


	14. The Family part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue… if I did I would be rich

**Chapter 14 the family part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them so don't sue… if I did I would be rich.

Ok and for you that don't read the comic books Slade has a half brother Wade DeFarge, (who isn't in the TV series) and they hate each other, and I am putting Wade DeFarge in the story. 

So read on…. 

**PS REVIEW THIS STORY, OR NO CHAPTERS.**

**Chapter 14 the family part 2 Robin day 29 (Week 4) **

Now sitting in between Lex Luthor and Master Slade, in a limo for at least 2 hours is not my idea of a fun day. Lex Luthor smelled bad because of expensive colonel and really, really expensive cigars, Slade smelt real bad because of the gears and sweat, it is like he spent at least 2 hours in the gym killing the robots. The back seat of the limo is the same as a normal back seat expect it has a lot more room, but I am not very happy because I am still stuck between my sweaty Master, and an expensive chain-cigar smoker Lex Luthor.

I get my game boy out, and play racing car game for a bit (perhaps 15 minutes), Luthor was on his phone-he was ordering machine parts for a tank, that's right, a tank. I was so shocked and wondered vaguely what the tank will be used for.

I prayed the tank would be put in a museum and not to be used to break Jump city in half. Than Slade got a newspaper out and read it, I stared at it. I have never read the paper since I was Master Slade's apprentice. Master read it for at least half another hour; I played the game boy while he read, than Slade chuckled.

"What is it Master?" I ask, please say it is the funny page, and please say your chuckling because the comics are really funny today.

"This my little apprentice," Slade says, he passes me the front page. A big picture of the teen titans me Cyborg, Raven BB and Starfire laughing playing baseball (even Raven smiled)

"**THE TEEN TITANS HAVE OFFICALLY SPLIT, TEEN TITAN MEMBER 'STAR FIRE' HAS RETURNED TO HER HOME PLANET. IS NO ONE IN THIS CRIME RIDDEN CITY SAFE?"**

My heart falls into my shoes; they have split what happened to 'friends forever' 

I don't have a change to read the article because Lex Luthor grabs it off me and reads the stock market. Slade looks at me.

"What is it Robin? Why so upset?" Slade asks.

"The titans have split, it is all my fault," I say slowly. Than to my shock and anger Lex Luthor laugh's.

"Boy I had at least 30 people wanting to take out the titan's with you in them, but Slade here would not let me get rid of you, trust me boy if they did not split they would be dead, trust me on that boy." Luthor says, he smirks, and Slade laughs.

"It is true Robin, they can be dead or split, you better chose." Slade says.

"Split master, I can not handle another blood thirsty death, I would rather they get split up." I repeat.

"Smart boy," Slade says, Lex Luthor look's at me.

"Slade I am wondering is Robin going to shoot anyone today, like he shot his mentor wonderful shot by the way, Robin. I couldn't do better job my self" Luthor asks.

"Not that I am aware of, Robin will you shoot anyone today?" Slade says, being a smart ass.

'Not unless it's you or Luthor Slade, than I will shoot you.'

Did I just think that does my mind want to kill me master, who I call father, he is a good father.

"No- master I do NOT want to shoot anyone." I say, think happy thoughts Robin, 'think of Starfire, Mum, dad, Raven, Bruce (ok don't think of Bruce) Alfred'.

'Ok think of Alfred he has just made cookies, and we are eating them and Alfred and I complain of the hours of Bruce's work and how we only want him home and how Bruce is a really good dad.'

I stop my self, 'DO NOT THINK OF BRUCE.'

Master Slade began talking and that interrupted, myself yelling at my self. "Go to sleep little bird we should be there soon, you are very tired." Slade say's, 

"I'm not tired Slade," I say, did I just back answer him?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ROBIN."? Slade says, he's voice was raised and he is very frighting.

"I-I don't want to fall asleep Master because there is very little room to sleep." I say my voice gets smaller, 'stand up to him.' A voice in my head says, 

'Don't do that think off you're friends.'

'Maybe he can't get Star fire, perhaps he has limited service, maybe the probes are like a mobile phone they only get service some places, I am sure Star fires planet does not have service for probes, I will be surprised if that they had mobile phones for that matter!' a voice in my head says.

"Robin you have slept on the desk at Titan tower for so many nights in a row, when you were a titan, so I think you can handle this." Slade says. I nod,

"Yes master I understand," I say, so I curl up on my chair as well as one could and I take my metal arm guards and roll up my sleeves and because I was warm and happy-ish in a second I was fast asleep.

I woke up to Slade yelling "ROBIN."

"Are we there?" I ask.

"Yes" Slade says, I get my guards and roll my sleeves praying they don't see something on my arm,

"Oh good, did I sleep the whole way there" I ask, feeling silly I slept all the way there.

"Pretty much, but don't feel too bad Luthor slept for about a hour after you dozed off," Slade said. Luthor muttered something about late nights.

Luthor talking to Slade, and Slade joking about Luthor scared me, where they allies, maybe friends the only friend I have seen Slade have is Wintergreen, or perhaps they are gay.

I quickly dismiss this theory.

Finally the driver opened the door, my sweaty Master, got out first than my than Luthor, I saw a run down wear house, and another back limo car, Luthor, looked at us, "I will have the money wired into your account Slade, just make sure he doesn't do anything again, I really don't care if he lives or dies." Luthor says, he looks at me "take care little Robin. I look forward to seeing you grow." And he pats me on the head like I was a prised puppy.

I am not a prised puppy, no one owns me!

Than I remember in a way Slade does… because I call Slade master, I admit I recognise him as my superior. 

I don't want to be his Slave. But I have too; if I don't the titans will die.

With out another second Luthor goes, and Slade and I walk into the large warehouse, following Slade, he opens the door gets his gun out and chucks it to me, than he gets a big riffle and says, 

"Don't hesitate to shoot it will be quick. I promise," Slade says. We go in the door.

The place was dusty, dim and smelt horrible; it smelt like something has been dead for a year or so. Slade went to a corner.

"Hello Wade" Slade says, I stay mute in the middle of the room. I can't see anything.

"Slade what the FUCK are you doing here you asshole." A voice says.

It was quick Slade hit the shadow and I feel a big BANG, on the ground, I tense up.

**Chapter 14 the family part 2 Slade day 29 (Week 4)**

I drag Wade through the huge dirty smelly warehouse that Wade has called his home for about 2 weeks. 

My boy Robin stood their mute looking at Wade, Wade was out cold but he will not be knocked out for very long, 

"Robin please stop gawking and help ME" I say, at once Robin bent his knees and picked Wade's legs up and we drag him to the limo and the driver opened the boot.

I can understand why Robin is gawking Wade has my colour eyes, hair style and jaw structure, but still we are working!

"Master why is the boot opened," Robin asks, he is so very native.

"I am putting Wade in the boot, lift his legs in first." I say, I take some crap out and put Wade in, and I put strong rope on his arms and ankles to bind him together, so he will fit, I also put a large piece of rope in his mouth but I leave his eyes, I want him too see what he has done, I take his shoes off him and pull his shirt off and take his pants off leaving a pair of shorts. I want to be back at the hide out, before my little brother wakes up.

"Why are you taking his clothes off Master."? Robin asks. I pass him all his clothes 

"We can go now robin," I say, I put the crap in the back seat and lock the boot, when Wade wakes up he will be grumpy, but he must be punished for what he did….

I put his clothes on the back seat and say, "Robin sit here, like a good boy." I say, I bolt the big boot lid shut, (again) just encase he does wake up, and is not too happy, and I get in the passenger seat Robin gets in the back seat he still holds Wade's shoes, he has a scared look on his face he does nothing to mask it, with out a doubt he is wondering what Wade did to deserve to be locked in the boot of my car and is probably picturing what I am going to do with Wade, and more than likely if he disobeys me will he end up in the boot. 

The car motor starts; Robin was still sitting there still very much shell-shocked. In all truth the only one shell-shocked more than Robin is my driver, and perhaps Wintergreen on a bad day. "Are you ok Robin," I say.

"Why is there a man in the boot of your limo Master Slade."? The boy says,

"Because Robin, this man has done something very bad," I begin, Robin chuckles. "What is so funny?"

"Well you- are well, dad quite frankly you are no saint." Robin says I chuckle. I want to tell him, but I am scared of telling him, even through he deserves the truth.

"Well I am keeping this man alive to re- educate him, and to keep him alive. Even through he really pissed me off" he was responsible, (in a way) for my family splitting up.

"Why?" Robin says, his little child like face with was curious,

"Why what?" I ask.

"If Wade is annoying you Master, why do you not 'dispose' of him?" Robin asks 

"Because Robin, even through it is tempting, I can not because Wade DeFarge is my half brother." I say, Robin is SHOCKED.

"Your brother… Slade your BROTHER." Robin says.

"No Robin, he is my HALF brother. My mother had a busy social life, remember that Robin." I say.

"What you're mother had a busy social life." He says.

"No Wade is my half- brother." I say, than I get the newspaper out and do not say another word.

Hey I am on a roll, I apologise for the long wait but I have so much damn homework OK!

As I said before I am on a roll and the next chapter will be up soon. And I may add WINTERGREEN and WADE into the diary entries, review and say if you like this idea.

Hope fully the next chapter will be up by this Thursday but remember NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTER.


	15. Bowing

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue… if I did I would be rich

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them so don't sue… if I did I would be rich.

Ok and for you that don't read the comic books Slade has a half brother Wade DeFarge, (who isn't in the TV series) and they hate each other, and I am putting Wade DeFarge in the story.

So read on….

**Drum ROLL PLEASE: **2 more diary entries are coming Wintergreen and Wade (Slades half brother)

Ps. I don't know much about Wade so if I make a mistake please correct me!

**Warning! THERE IS SOME VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER **

**REVIEW THIS STORY**

**Chapter 15 Bowing Robin (still) day 29 (week 4)**

When Slade and I came back to his lair it was mid afternoon, and as soon as we got out of the Wintergreen ran out of the doors and said "is he alive did you get him?" Wintergreen says.

"Yes we did, Wintergreen why didn't you tell me Wade is Slades half brother?" I ask.

"I wanted to my little one but Slade would not let Me." he says, he smiles at me, "can you help me get Wade out of the boot?" I nod, I was mad but if Slade said.

'Don't tell the boy,' than wintergreen wont 'tell the boy.'

Wintergreen and Slade and I open the boot, and I wonder if I should gets his clothes, Slade prepared in case Wade would jump out and strangle him. But he didn't, Wade was awake he was tied up well so he could not move, but his eyes were mad, fuming he bang his feet loudly, Slade chuckles.

"I bet you would like me to take that off you right?" Slade asks, Wade nods, I look at the sun it felt really good to be in the sun again. "Well you have to wait," and he picks the nearly naked Wade up over his shoulders and begins to walk into the hide out. I stand with Wintergreen mute, watching this very queer show of (well?) brotherly love.

"Robin get Wade his shoes and clothes," Slade orders, I at once obey.

"Yes father." I say, I get his boots and clothes. Wintergreen goes to shut the car doors but the driver- robot. Takes off with out letting Wintergreen shut the door, so the boot and passenger seat flap loudly as the slade- bot drove off.

I follow the nearly naked man, and my master around the hide out; I have not been very far around the hide out only my room, Slades, the training room and a few others.

But finally Slade stopped outside a large door he opened it and the 4 of us went in (even through 2 of us had no choice.)

The room was dim and hardly lit; the only light source was a small light bulb at the top of the roof, it hang only by a small electronic wire. There was a walk in bathroom, and a large bed (just a bit bigger than mine.) A bedside table, a desk a cupboard and most eerily of all a chain attached to the bedside table, I felt a jab of panic in my belly.

"Um Slade," I say, Slade dropped wade on the bed and grabbed the chain and put it around his NECK.

"Too tight?" Slade asked Wade, Wade nods, "good." Slade took the gag off and the rope.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME SLADE YOU ARE A IDIOT I HATE YOU, WHEN I GET OUT IF THIS I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE OF KILLING YOU!" Wade roars, Wade was rewarded by his point of view with a backhand.

"YOU WILL **NOT** SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" Slade says I clear my voice.

"Can somebody, can ANYBODY please tell me what is going on!" I say.

"As you know Apprentice this is my stupid idiot of a half brother, and he is wanted dead by Luthor as you know, but in my mercy I will let him LIVE." He says, to Wade more than me. "Now the rules, you do as you are told baby brother and I will not beat you up, if you disobey me, I will beat you nearly to death and bring you back than start all over again." Slade says.

"That's all well and good Slade but I am freezing my ass off." Wade complains.

"Everything has to be earned Wade clothes, food, water, hot water, when you start showing my RESPECT I will take proper care of you because I am your brother, and I must." Slade says,

Wade snorts.

Wintergreen gulps.

Slade snorts.

And I gulp.

I am starting seeing a pattern here!

"That chain will reach you're bathroom, I will leave you now brother this is my Apprentice Robin, Robin this is my half brother Wade DeFarge, and you remember Wintergreen right?" Wade nods "good we are going now!" Slade says. And we leave,

Slade bolts the door shut, "Robin never EVER let Wade go, and if you do I will press the button." Slade threatens, he hasn't brought it up for SO long, but he has never let his guard down.

"What shall I cook for Wade," Wintergreen asks.

"Start him on bread and water, than later on he can perhaps he can have some warm soup." Slade says.

"Bread and water is that not a little harsh?" Wintergreen says.

"No if I wanted to be harsh I would starve him." Slade says, his one eye was looking at me; I gulp at my master.

"What troubles you son?"

"Why are you locking your brother up?" I ask.

"Because he did a BAD BAD thing!" he says.

I suppose Slade has a good point.

**Chapter 15 Wintergreen (still) day 29 (week 4)**

I suppose it is good that Robin and Slade have gotten use to each other, they are now fond of each other it is clear because they no longer have useless fights in which Robin always loses, and now they are very much closer together now, it is very clear that Robin both respects and loves Slade.

Even through Slade has never said he loves Robin I know he does, it is clear as the look on his face, I have expected Slade to tell Robin the truth by now, I wanted Slade to tell Robin everything, but yet Slade still keeps his useless secrets but that is ok, In a way I keep secrets from Slade (even through he probably knows about everything I do.)

Also Robin keeps his secrets from Slade and I and I will not pretend he does not, it's the little things but I know Robin does not want Slade to know anything about and I truly understand that, but I want Robin to tell Slade to be truth full and they need to be close, but I do not think Robin calling Slade 'father' is the right thing. But than again Slade thinks of Robin as a son.

I know that Robin thinks as Slade of a father, but I pray Bruce and the titans do not come back into the picture because if it comes a time where Robin must chose between.

Slade or Titans.

Slade or Bruce.

Apprentice or leader.

Apprentice or side kick.

I pray that it will never happen because I know what will happen in which case I fear for Slade's state of mind, if Robin leaves him Slade will get mad and probably will make a killing spree in Gotham, and it will be most than likely be paid by Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor is another story all together; a mad house would suit him more than a manor, the only good thing about him is that he gives Slade good jobs, in which Robin benefits by the practice for the 'real thing.' I pray when Robin does take over Slades Empire he will be mercy full just a little bit.

Than there was Wade, Slades half brother, I know Slade cares for him VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY deep down, but I understand if Slade disowns him, or kicks him off his Christmas list.

I want to be their to support Robin and Slade, and even Wade who despite everything deserves life (but should have more to eat than bread and water, but it is Slades decision all I can do is offer help to Robin, Slade, and Wade (and perhaps sneak some decent food to him.)

I just hope it goes ok.

**Chapter 15 Slade (still) day 29 (week 4)**

I go to the training room Robin follows me he smiles at the back of my head, "some thing funny son?"

"Oh NO Master, I just want to do some exercise that is all." He says.

"Oh that is good, because we have MUCH work to do." I say, "I hope you found our mission enjoyable,"

"Oh yeh it was GREAT fun getting second hand smoking from Luthor, and listing to his WONDERFUL talk about the stock market." I say.

I laugh, I go to the large training room, I look at Robin, "Come we must do a one on one training session, perhaps some sparing will release some of your boredom." The boy's adrenaline is showing on the young boys face. "Are you ready my little one?"

"Yes Master," the boy says, he prepares him self, and than we fight.

It is nothing like when he was a titan or in the early days of his early apprenticeship, I push him now, not to test him like I use to, but to train him.

Robin went straight to kick me in the stomach.

I punch him, in the shoulder.

He fell,

He got up.

He did a roundhouse kick.

I flip him on his back.

He kicked me in the mask.

I through him to the wall.

He punched me.

He flipped over me, and landed on the ground.

He went to a fighting stance.

He got back in control, of the fight.

"That is enough child, you did well." I say, the boy relaxes but his neck mussels are still tight, that is a good sign. HE is ready for anything, "go to the kitchen and eat." The boy nods, and than he did the strangest thing.

He bowed.

He bent his mussels and he bowed to his master.

I smile,

I was happy.

The boy bowed to me.

I stand mute.

I know he expects me to say something so I say.

"You are a wonderful young man Robin, I expect that you expect that I am your Master." I say, the boy nods. I smile. "You have become the 2nd most wanted person in Jump congratulations." I say, the boy seems shocked.

"And you are number one Master?" He asks, knowing the answer I nod. I walk to my throne, and say.

"Yes Robin, now run to your dinner, you have trained well today." I say.

Robin turns to leave,

"Master?" he asks.

"Yes Robin?" he says.

"How long will Mr umm I mean how long will your brother be here for." The boy asks.

"Forever, unless he dies," I say. "Now go." I say.

"Ok Dad." He says, and he leaves.

I get some diagrams out and work on them. Until I decide to pay Wade a visit.

First I go to the kitchen Wintergreen was there, drinking tea with Robin who had silverside, "Hi master, um what are you doing."

"I am feeding wade." I say, I put some bread in a bowl, and I get a mug and put some ice-cold water in it.

"Should I get Wade some blankets, since he is only in his shorts." Wintergreen says.

"No, tomorrow perhaps." I say, I nod and I leave.

I walk down the huge cement floor too Wades bolted door, I unbolt it, and walk in.

Wade was in the bed trying to keep warm, and get the chain off his ankle.

"SLADE LE T ME OUT!" Wade says.

I pass his bread and water; Wade drinks the water at once. "This is your room BROTHER, so get use to it, because you will be here until you EARN your ticket out, there is a heater that I will put on if you like." I say

"Slade PLEASE let me go, I beg of you." Wade says.

"No, you shall learn if you behave I will let you out for a little while." I say, I chuck him a diary, "you shall be bored so write down your thoughts. I will not read it." I promise.

I turn to leave.

**Chapter 15 Wade (still) day 29 (week 4)**

DAMN SLADE HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME!

I HATE SLADE, AND I DO NOT CARE IF HE READS THIS BECAUSE HE LOCKED ME IN A ROOM WITH A CHAIN ON MY ANKLE, AND ONLY MY SHORTS ON AND I ONLY HAVE BREAD AND WATER TO EAT.

I HATE YOU SLADE, AND WINTER GREEN AND EVEN SLADES NEW APPRENTICE/ SON ROBIN.

I WONDER IF ROBIN KNOWS ABOUT JOEY, PROBABLE NOT HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT ME!

MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HIM.

But first I have to get out of here.

But before that I have to get this damn chain off my ankle.

**OK I know Wades chapter is short, and I have only looked over it twice.**

**So read and review.**


	16. Old and new

Chapter 16: new and old

**Chapter 16: new and old.**

**Authors note: Ok due to popular demand Robin is going to have a girl friend!! Not Terra or Rose (Slades daughter, Wade's niece,) or Starfire or Raven, or anyone in the series I am making my own character!! Her name is Bree, and there is no diary entry with her POV, well you will find why she is not writing her own diary entry soon.**

**But there will be no action with Bree or Robin for a while! And once again you will find out why.**

**PS. WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS TENDER THEMES BUT NOTHING TOO BAD.**

**Chapter 16 Robin day 30 (week 4)**

Well today it is quite safe to say it was as eventful as yesterday.

It all started at around 8 am, Slade decided to let me sleep in (probably because I was fast asleep in the car on the way to get Wade.) Than Slade woke me up, he shocked me and said.

"Time to get up my boy."

I answered by grunting.

"Wintergreen will be here in about 20 minutes for you."

And as he left I did the normal I had a shower, made my bed, and by the time I was out and dressed Wintergreen had brought me a large breakfast, (bacon eggs, toast, orange juice.) We talked about Slade and his brother (but he gives me no more information.)

At about 8:30 we walk together to the Main room, as I walk in I groan, people I honestly don't want to see is their. Gizmo, the headmistress, Mammoth and Jinx, were there.

But there was also a girl with a grey thin dress pm; she seemed very undernourished, I hear Wintergreen whisper.

"Oh dear god."

"Ahh here is my Apprentice, and I hope you remember Wintergreen." Slade says from his throne, the 4 people nod; expect the girl who was forced to hold Mammoth's hand. I receive mixed hellos.

I stand on Slade's right side, Wintergreen on his left side. "How much do you want for the girl?" Slade says indicating the thin girl.

"3,000" The headmistress says. Slade laughs.

"No I will not pay that it is a rip off and you know it, how about 56, she is so thin I am guessing she hasn't had a decent meal in some time." Slade says.

"56 are you kidding!" The headmistress says. Her eyes narrow.

"Is she a orphan?" Wintergreen asks.

"Yes we found her on the streets." Gizmo says, he rattles his hand the girl moans.

"Than you get 50, if it is not good enough remember that I can happily show you the door." Slade says.

"Fine, 50" the headmistress says, angry. Slade gave them 50; they probably expected too be 'ripped off' because they know Slade will close all deals, high price and low price.

Slade hands the money to them, Mammoth chucks the thin girl to the stairs she does not move. Slade waved his big hand, and they go.

"What is your name?" Slade asks.

"Bree" the girl answers. Wintergreen helps her up.

"Are you hungry child?" Wintergreen asks, the girl answers by her stomach rumbles. "I see come with me my little Bree" wintergreen says. They go.

I wait into I see Wintergreen leave so I am sure we were alone, "why did you want that girl master…" I say.

"Not for the bedroom my little one only to help Wintergreen in the kitchen." Slade says.

I nod, "oh ok." I say.

"Lets begin with sparing today, and than I will teach you to guard Wade, he is a danger to us but not him self." Slade says.

So we start, we kick.

Punch.

Slade gets me in the breadbasket.

I collapse.

I get up.

I claw his mask.

I am rewarded by Slades mask having a big claw mark.

I kick him.

He kicks me.

I back flip.

I kick his mask.

He yells "STOP" I stop.

"What is it Master?" I ask.

"That is enough for now," he says, he goes to his chair and passes me a water bottle, I unscrew the cap and drink, I am so thirsty. "That is good Son, keep hydrated the last thing I need is you to faint on me." He says, I nod, slade takes his mask off, and at once I see his white hair, he drinks a lot, than puts it in the bin, than gets a new one. "I expect a apologise for injuring my mask." Slade says.

"I am sorry dad. I didn't mean to break your mask." I say I actually am incredibility sorry.

"I forgive you little one, come it is about Wade's breakfast time, I want you too be introduced." He says, we go to the kitchen, than I remember the girl Bree, right?  
Wintergreen was cutting vegetables the girl (Bree) was eating, and was now dressed in a nice pink skirt and shirt. I don't want to know where that came from.

"Slade," Wintergreen says, "this girl is younger than 14 years old, she can not read or write, or count, and I wish to teach her all of these things." He says, Slade looks at the thin girl.

"She is here to help you, if you wish to be her 'daddy,' I can't stop you." Slade says.

"Thank you, I will take care of her." Wintergreen says, he smiles at the girl, but the girl was not happy, and only nodded. She has pretty brown hair and pretty eyes in all she is very pretty.

Slade got some bread a jug full of water and a mug full of water, and some dry noodles, he passed me the ice-cold water jug, "ready?" he asks.

I nod, and Wintergreen smiles at me. "Good luck with Wade DON'T let him out of the chain, would you like me go get him something warm he may catch a cold, and I am not taking care of him." Wintergreen says.

"Oh very well get him a blanket." Father ordered. Wintergreen goes to a cupboard and pulls out a large orange blanket. I put it on my shoulders, and Slade walks out.

"Bye" I say. Wintergreen smiles but Bree only nods.

Maybe we can be friends one day, I would like that.

Slade and I walk in silence, when we stop Slade unlocks the door… to I guess his half brothers room.

-- --

**Chapter 16 Slade day 30 (week 4)**

I open the door to Wades room, he launches at me, I relax that chain is not long enough for him to hurt me or Robin, or get anywhere near the door for that matter, I wait until he gives up and sits on the bed, I bring him the dry noodles and bread, I put it on the floor next to him.

"Robin this is my darling _half_ brother Wade, Wade this is my apprentice Robin, Robin Wade, Wade Robin." I say.

"Robin gives him some water and a nice warm blanket." I order, Robin walked up to Wade and passed him the blanket, and put the water on the floor. "SON go to the kitchen NOW!" I order.

"Yes Father," I say, he goes I sit on the chair; my brother took the bread and dry noodles and eats it without complaint.

I know I meant Robin to teach Robin how to guard Wade, but he now knows how to feed him, that is important, for when I am not here. The last thing I want is for Wade to die, unless I pull the trigger.

"Say thank you Brother" I say, slightly mocking him, Wade ignores me, ME his brother! And he eats Wade carefully gets the orange blanket with a silver S on it and covers him self with it. "Wade I expect a thank you." I say.

"Fine THANK YOU" Wade says, eating the dry noodles, "Would it kill you to boil them, I am freezing here." I laugh, at my foolish brothers even more foolish words.

"Everything must be earned Wade you know this, but what you do not know is they I have been paid a lot to keep you here, but, I get paid if you are alive or dead, but luckily for you I am in a generous mood so be a good little half brother and I will keep you alive." I mocked.

"Yes I know" Wade mutters, "but what does that to do with getting me some damn decent warm shit food?" Wade says, he hasn't changed he has only ever thought about his stomach.

"Count your blessings brother I could kill you and send you back to mum in a match box." I say.

"OH YEAH I'M THE PROBLEM CHILD, WHAT ABOUT HER SHE SHOT ME!" Wade says.

"I know Wade, I know," I say, I understand he is upset and I understand that! But I am in charge now.

He must get that.

I stand in silence for over about 20 minutes, the only thing that broke the silence was Wade shivering.

"I have to go Wade, I will be back at dinner, eat your meal." I say, and I leave.

-- - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 16 Wade day 30 (week 4)**

I saw the boy today, the 'Apprentice', Robin I think, some EX goody goody, god I wouldn't be surprised if Slade made him die his hair blonde and put curls in it so he can call him his 'real son.'

Damn Slade I actually feel sorry for the kid, but than again my ass is freezing off. I wrap around the blanket, it wasn't that bad, Slade seems to want me to live, so he feds me. Prison food but at least it was food.

I also know Slade can torture and kill, without losing sleep, but has fed me and keeps me basically warm and fed.

He is going to keep me on a strict diet of 'be good the better food you get, muck up you get bread again.'

I can tell the food is slightly better, I also now have dry noodles, but I have to get out of here.

I hear a noise at the door but as I turn Slade opened the door again. He got out a pair of handcuffs; he knocks my dry noodles to the ground

"Slade what's going on?" I ask.

"You're going to have a shower." He says, he unchains me but before I could run, he chucks a pair of handcuffs on me, and he pushed me into the bathroom, he unhand cuffed me and locked the door,

Oh fun.

I look around the bathroom, there were no windows.

Damn.

No exit doors.

Double damn.

Hell their wasn't even a hole in the wall, and the walls were SOLID.

OK now I am in so much trouble, it is NOT funny,

--

**Chapter 16 Wintergreen day 30 (week 4)**

The girl Bree has not ate much for quite a while. I can tell, the way she shoved the food down, she was unhealthy and needs healthy food.

So I started her on tomato soup and bread, I watch her as I cut up carrots, I know the girl is here to assist me, but she hasn't spoke to me.

"It seems you are staying here, with me and Robin and Mr Slade," I say, I had no intention of scaring her.

"Yes it does, umm Sir I don't know what your name is." The girl finally said, she is wearing Roses old dress and skirt. Just DON'T ask me why Slade kept it.

But if he gave it to Bree he has finally admitted that Rose is not coming back.

"My name is William Wintergreen." I say.

"Are you British?" She asks.

"English," I say.

"Same thing." She says.

I sigh.

"Child what type of education do you," I say, I can tell she has next to none, but I need to hear it from her.

"I have been in and out of foster homes since I was 3, I have only been to school a few times, the most recent foster home, was awful, I ran out side and than the H.I.V.E caught me and straight away brought me here." Bree says.

"I am going to teach you reading, writing and Mathematics." He says.

She nods she was just so defeated. "Come I will show you to your room." I walk out the door the shocked girl followed me, I open a large door, to a basic room, it has a black covering on the double bed a desk and a cupboard, their was a toilet and a stall shower. Finally the girl speaks.

"Is this mine?" Her voice is shock.

"Yes I say."

"Thank you," she says. "I have never had my own room before."

"I guessed, I will buy you some clothes if you are a good little girl." I say she nods.

Good.

-- --

Authors note:

Yes I know it is short, but I was struggling to get it up.

Read and review OK!

How did you like Bree?

I am a bit nervous about making my own character, so tell me how it went ok?


	17. isolation

Chapter 17 isolation

**Chapter 17 isolation**

**PS only Robin and Slades diary entries today.**

**Chapter 17 isolation Robin day 36 (week 5)**

Well I am very tired; for once my legs are so full of bruises, from all my intense training.

Every day I get up at 6:45 in the morning, I shower, get dressed I eat than I train, I now know Slade is my father, and I care for him and everything, but hell he pushes me.

"Robin, run faster." Slade says, knocking me out of my trance.

I look up from the treadmill, I truly am struggling I have run 5 km; I was never much of a long distance runner.

The treadmill is so fast now I can hardly take a breath. Finally I say,

"I can't dad." I whisper, I fall and land on the ground about a meter from the treadmill.

"I am disappointed in you son," he says, I try to get up but my father kicked me. It hurt my leg I scream, he grabs my hair and I yell.

"LET ME GO." I scream. He walks away.

"You are very grumpy Robin, something wrong today?" He asks.

"No I am not grumpy its just I have to run 5 km, and it is only early in the morning." I mutter. Slade grabs me I shove him off.

"What was that for little Robin?" Slade asks. I look at the grates in his mask; he is really close now , he is so close I can feel the heat, of his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ONE MINUTE YOU ARE NICE LIKE MY FATHER, NEXT YOU ARE KICKING ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yell, as soon as I finished I regretted it.

But strangely Slade didn't seem mad, he laughed.

"What's so funny Master?" I say, trying to get back into the good books.

"That is what I would say if I was in your situation, Robin, word by word, actually. You are becoming just like me, my dear apprentice, it pleases me when I can see my Son if following in my footsteps." Slade says I look at him.

He helps me up, I can see in his eye he is sorry he kicked me, but I know he well enough to know he won't admit it.

"Is your leg hurt?" He asks.

"No father." I say. It actually did, and I know by tomorrow I will have a slade- size- boot print in my skin.

He chuckled again. "You are telling a fib to me again, Robin." Slade says, I look at Slade, 'telling a fib,' so we are moving back to kindergarten talk. Great, well Slade I am pleased to hear that you actually went to kindergarten; and here I was thinking Slade only went to school because he wanted to beat people up.

"I-I," I say, already I am beginning to feel like an idiot.

"You can Lie all you want Robin. I wont stop you, lying to me, only proves that I was right in crossing you as my, Apprentice, my heir, my successor and my son." He says.

I look at him; I am shocked at his tone of voice.

It was a soft voice because I know today, that Slade is pleased with me because in his eyes I am becoming like him.

But still, I know what is right and wrong.

And when I steal it is very wrong.

But I do it anyway.

I just don't know why now.

-- --

**Chapter 17 isolation Slade day 36 (week 5)**

I look at Robin through a fond eye, but when we spar I push him.

The boy punched me I flip him onto his back.

You are getting so much stronger Robin, I am so proud of you. I attack him once more he fell on the ground. He is doing better than I first predicted.

Even through you have pleased me very much, there is no time to rest little one.

I grab him by his shirt.

The boy looked up scared.

And I dropped him on the hard floor; he landed with a big BANG.

Perhaps that is enough for today.

"Enough Robin, that is enough for today." I say, Robin nodded I help him up, Robin held his head with his hand. "What's wrong?" I say, I look at his hand.

"You hurt my head," he mutters. I put my hand to his head and I sigh, I am sorry Robin.

"You will live," I say, I know it was forceful but it had to be. "Come on Robin it is tea time," we go to the kitchen the girl William has taken as his own daughter, was sitting at the table she was dressed in a flowery blue shirt and skirt her hair had a blue headband and she looked much healthier she was looking at a baby's ABC book. Wintergreen was cooking Pasta.

"Hello Slade, I do hope you don't mind pasta today," Wintergreen says. He smiles at me; since Bree has come he has become very happy, I suppose Wintergreen desires a child very much. And now he has one.

"Oh course I do not mind, as normal I want cold soup and bread for Wade, and perhaps a treat tonight." I say, since my last visit, Wade has been in isolation no visitors, 3 meals a day, I have got an extended chain so Wade can shower when he wants but already he is talking to himself.

Robin sat with Bree this distracts me.

"HI" my nervous Apprentice says. Do you have a crush on her now Robin? I must remember to have a little heart to heart with him in the near future.

"Oh hello, how was your training?" Bree asks, Bree smiles, since she has arrived here she has gained weight and even a little height.

"It went well," Robin says. He smiles at her.

I get some cold soup, bread, water, and a slice of silverside for Wade. "I will be back in a moment," I say, I walk to Wades locked room; I get the food and put it in the cat flap.

"LET ME OUT PLEASE LET ME OUT, I WILL BE GOOD, SLADE PLEASE JUST LET ME OUT." A desperate voice screams from the other side of the door.

I put my hand on the door, I haven't spoke to him in a week, and I change my mind. I walk away. But I can steal hear Wade pleading I stop and listen it is really bad, Wade is talking like we are 8, and he is scared about crashing my toy car. I go back to the door.

"Slade I know your there, I am sorry ok I am SO sorry, please let me out I will do anything you want I will help William in the kitchen every day, if you let me out. Please let me out!" Wade pleads.

I sigh I decide to give Wade a small mercy.

"You will be in here, until I belive you." I say.

"But I am sorry, oh please Slade, you will never know how your voice makes me relax. Please let me out, even if it is only for a moment, so I can see the sun feel the wind…" Wade begins.

"No Wade, not today, I am going now enjoy your treat, keep being good and maybe I will let you out soon." I say.

"Did I get meat because I am being good?" Wade asks.

"Yes," I say. And I leave.

-- --

I know it is short, please don't hate me ok!!


	18. Birthday plans

Chapter 18 Birthday plans

**Chapter 18 Birthday plans**

**Chapter 18 isolation Slade day 49 (week 7)**

**Slade POV **

**Dear diary**

Tomorrow was an important day for Robin, he will turn 16, and it is a very important day Robin turning 16, in truth it is a very important day for anyone, but he will not be having the same birthday he did when he was 15, Bruce and Alfred and him went to the movies and Bruce also brought him half of the electronic store and a toy store I can not do that, (well I could but I don't want Robin being too spoilt, and he has lots of presents already,) and unlike many 16 year olds Robin do his practice learner test.

Him being a wanted criminal and all. (He is the 2nd wanted criminal in Jump I am the 1st and the 3rd is the HIVE)

But there will be presents, I my self have gotten him a TV, a play station just like he was a titan but he will not be permitted too play it all day.

I do not want Robins mind to turn to mush like the green boy, what was his name Beast boy? But I will allow him to play it once or twice a week, but in same time it would be locked in my room, so he wont stay up at 3 am playing it.

I can only take so much after all.

Robin in all is getting much faster, and he is much stronger but I am forceful on him, I force him on a rigorous training schedule, now I know Robin is pretty lonely but Bree helps ease it. And Bree has also make Wintergreen a lot happier, it is nice that Wintergreen has someone, a daughter by the name of Bree.

Bree has quickly became Wintergreen's daughter she eats with us now, and does not help Wintergreen in the kitchen like I first thought she would, instead of working in the kitchen Will teaches her everything he knows, about reading writing mathematics, I know she fears me, but that is ok, to tell you the truth it feels good to be feared I like the power I have over people.

Bree is just one in thousands that fear me.

My apprentice has gone above and beyond for me, the entire jump city quivers at the name of Robin and Slade in the same sentience; it is like he never spent years protecting the city.

Its like he was never a hero but always a villain.

I can't say that this has not affected Robin, it stings him like salt water on a open wound, I do not blame the boy for the anger he feels when he hears the anger of the people from the very city he risked his life to save. It angers him, anger I take advantage of course. I am not making Robin work for me anymore, truth be told I have not forced Robin to steal in a few weeks now, but I do keep the trigger in my pocket just in case.

Robin's room here, unlike his room at titans tower does not have a single newspaper article in it. It did have clothes everywhere, (it is so dirty I forced him to clean it and he is not getting his game boy back until it is clean, not surprising it is now sort of clean, so he got it back.) Now Robin's room has a bed a desk a wardrobe, and a bookshelf, which is quickly getting filled.

Tomorrow will be a good day for Robin, I will let him sleep in and he will have very little training all I really want out of him tomorrow is a thankyou, for all the presents the child will get.

He is getting many gifts tomorrow, the biggest will make him happy, one he use to have but does not any more, one gift that is actually the smallest out of them all will make him incredibly happy.

Wintergreen will gives him only books, and Bree drew him a picture.

For some reason, I don't think the batman will give him anything.

Slade.

--

Ok I know it is short but don't blame me, it is over 600 words.

Ok take a guess on what slades gifts to Robin are.

-- --

And if anyone knows what date Robins birthday actually is, tell me please.




	19. Robins birthday

Chapter 18 Robin's birthday

**Chapter 19** **Robin's birthday**

-- --

Hi everyone here is the next chapter of secrets, so here is chapter 18!

**Chapter 19 Robin's birthday**

**Robin day 50 (week 7) March 21**

**Robin POV **

**Dear diary**

What a day, it was huge and one of my better days, since I have been his apprentice.

Today is March 21st it is my birthday it started very early and It started off when I felt a on my shoulder.

"Robin, wake up," it was a crisp strong voice… it was Slades voice,

"Too tired, 10 more minutes please Master," I hiss. I don't open my eyes; I was too tired I just I roll over Slade's hand went to my hair.

"Well Robin this is a first I have never met a boy who DIDN'T want to open his birthday presents." Slade says, I at once roll back over. I can't believe it he REMEMBERED, I open my eyes.

"You remembered?" I ask. To my amazement he chuckled,

"Oh Robin, what type of father, mentor, and teacher do you think I am? Get dressed and than we can open your gifts." Slade says, he turns to leave mask in place he flings my uniform at me it lands on my face. "Oh before I forget Happy birthday Robin."

"Thanks Slade." I say, he leaves and I very slowly get dressed, I look down at my chest, and I see I have patches of bandagers on my shirt because of Slades rigorous training, regime.

I find my large uniform I put the metal guards on and walk to the kitchen, my mouth drops there was at least a dozen of wrapped presents, I look at Wintergreen who was wearing an odd blue suit shirt and Bree who wearing a purple dress and she was reading a baby book (the 3 bears.)

"Happy Birthday Robin, how did you sleep?" Wintergreen says, I look at him… he was cooking pancakes, not just pancakes CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!

YES 

"I slept well, thanks where is Slade?" I ask, I look around the kitchen there was no Slade, or Wade, (not like I have ever seen Wade out of his room, ok I better start that again, I have never seen Wade out of his cell.)

"I am right behind you apprentice," I turn and there is Slade mask in place the corners of his mask twitch so I guess he is smiling at me. "You must really learn how to hear people who are behind you, we shall start on that when we do your training next, so we will start tomorrow."

Tomorrow?? 

"Today we will do very little training, today is mainly a day for you to realise how spoiled you truly are." Slade says I smile, Slade sat at the brown chair and Wintergreen placed a hand on Bree's shoulder, than Bree asks.

"Daddy when is my birthday?" Bree asks, Bree puts the big picture book down Wintergreen smiled at her, Bree and Wintergreen have became father and daughter very quickly she has been here for about 3 weeks now, (3 weeks tomorrow I think.)

"It can be the day you came to live with me," Wintergreen says, I look at wintergreen, that's rather silly, I suppose no one knows much about Bree, I don't even know if Bree is her name, but that doesn't matter, its not like Robin is my name either. And I can tell she is not a cop, or an FBI agent, FBI agents can normally read.

"Oh OK daddy," She says, Wintergreen put a stack of pancakes on a plate and divided them into half, half for me and half for Bree. "Thank you Daddy, I have never had these before." She says, and than Slade says,

"Apprentice eat the pancakes you won't have them again for a while." He says,

"Yes Master, thankyou Will, Slade." I sit and eat, eyeing off the presents.

Big ones little ones, one that is bulky. I shove the pancakes down, "eat slowly Robin, you will get sick." Wintergreen says.

"Yes Will," I say and as Slade chuckles Bree says.

"Daddy, can I give Robin his picture I drew," Bree says sweetly.

"What, oh yes dear." Will says, he is watching Slade closely, he seems mad at Slade, I wonder why.

"All done Robin?" Slade says, I nod I look at my clear plate.

"Yes Master," I look at Slade he gets a bulky gift, "I am done."

"Now this gift is only for once or twice a week, I do not want your brain turning to mush, like one of your EX friends beast boy right?" Slade says, I was confused, what did he get me a subscription to a comic book store?

"Yes father, Beast boy, that's right," I say.

"Ok open it." He says, the wrapping was my favourite part, I open the box and I see a portable TV and a play station 2 and some games.

"Thank you so much Slade I love it I promise I will even play it when you say I can," Slade smiles.

"That is all I really want from you today." Slade says. "Open the others, most are from wintergreen." Slade says.

It turned out Wintergreen, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, liked giving books for gifts, I got about a dozen books, fiction books fact books, how to draw books and even a book filled with motor bike pictures.

"Thank you very much Will, I love them," Wintergreen gives me a smile, I look at the 'pretty' picture Bree gave me, it was one of a motor bike, geeze all I need now IS an actual moving motor bike.

"One last gift, from me and Bree" Will says, he gives me a wink and he reaches from under the table and he gives me an motor bike helmet (it looked expensive), once again all I say is now all I really need IS a bike.

"Thankyou SO much." I say, Wintergreen smiles, and we sit in quite until Slade breaks the silence by saying,

"Robin can you come with me please," Slade says, I nod I get up I put the helmet in my spot, and I follow Slade, very quickly I work out we are going to the main room. I break the awkward silence that covered us.

"Thank you for all the gifts Master, I did not expect all this," I say, he turns to me.

"You are very welcome son, Richard can I trust you?" he says I blink.

"I guess why?" I say, he puts a hand on my shoulder and says nothing we go into the main room, in the very middle was a big motorbike, at once my mouth drops,

"Well do you like it?" he asks, "I tried to design it much like your R cycle as possible, it can do double the speed of your old motor bike, but for the love of god DO NOT tell Will that." He says, I laugh the bike was orange and black with a big S don't the sides, BUT WHO CARES I didn't care about the S through, I got a motorbike, "Robin are you ok?" Slade asks, I nod,

"Yes I love it thankyou." I say, I love it a lot really. Slade smiled at me and he put his hand on my shoulder,

"Well Robin I trust you completely maybe you would like to go for a ride around the city?" He says, "I trust you completely," he repeats, "go on, and just come back in one hour! All right Rob, I do not want to push the button." I beam at Slade, he gives me a wink (I think) and he says. "Ok than mate run along have fun and be safe." I get on the bike and Slade pushed a button and a gate opened and I start the bike and Slade gave me the helmet that Wintergreen gave me, (I LEFT IT ON THE BENCH HOW DID IT GET THEIR SO QUICK, oh well at least I know why Wintergreen was mad now.)

I get on the bike and drive out the front door.

**Slade diary's entry **

"I see you are having fun robin, you have broke the speeding limit 18 times in the last 54 minutes," I say, Richard smiles, and I see him to a flip in a skate park, terrified 'rebels' (mostly teenagers,) run away about 15 minutes ago.

"Robin your hour is nearly up please return to the base." I say, Wintergreen was absolutely terrified,

"I AGREE WITH SLADE AND DO IT BEFORE YOU KILL YOUR SELF!" Wintergreen says. I roll my eyes worrywart, Wintergreen looked at him, he was shocked.

"5 more minutes," Robin says, "come on what is the worst that can happen."

"YOU WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Wintergreen says, I sigh ok he has gone soft kids do that to you.

"Ok I am coming back now," Robin, says, Robin turned the bike and turned and ran down the street than he stopped it was opposite the Ferry to get to Titan tower, I always wondered why they had a ferry to titan tower.

Oh well if they are that dumb they deserve to get hurt.

"Well, well, what are we thinking of," I ask, I know fully well, maybe I let him out much to prematurely.

"Nothing Master," Robin says, and he turns around and drives away from Titan Tower, and his old life.

I turn the screen on, I see Robin he jumped a few jumps and then he said, "Hey Slade let me in." he was outside the hide out, I open the gate and within seconds Robin came in.

He turned the bike off, good boy, that's a good boy Robin.

"Did you enjoy your ride son?" I ask, Robin smiles,

"Yes I did." Robin says, I give him a wink; I am thrilled he returned to me, maybe because he was scared, maybe because he did not want the titan to die, or perhaps he thinks I may have a fight once more with Wayne, I didn't know, but it didn't matter.

"That's good, Will could you show Robin where he can put his bike?" I ask,

"Of course come on Rob," Wintergreen says, and he and Robin leave, Robin pushes the bike up the slope to the hall.

They were gone for a while, I needed to work on designing a new type of Slade bot, I will teach Robin how to control them so he can aim a little higher than just stealing blasters.

I work long and hard at my workbench I heard a noise, it was my Apprentice.

Just because it's your birthday Apprentice you have to learn something it does not matter what, Robin.

"So did you enjoy your ride?" I ask,

"Yes Master thankyou for allowing me to have a motor bike." He says, I give him a smile,

"That is fine Robin you can have another present after our short lesson." I say, he nods, and the child smiles he seems happy, happy enough to study on his birthday. "Can you tell me what this is Richard?" I ask. I point to the robot's head

"Yes that titanium," Robin says, "When I was a titan I used it in my cape." He says, 'that's right Robin when you were a Titan.'

"The Robots are so fast because of their titanium it makes them lighter than a normal metal." I say. "I enforce the titanium with other metals, to make the robots harder to destroy, as you will know." Robin nods.

"Slade how long will this Apprenticeship last?" He asks, this question was unexpected so it shocked me.

"It will last for a few years at least, it will last until I die or if I feel you fit for you to have your own Apprentice." I say, Robin gives me a smile.

"I was just curious father," he says, I should give it to him now, he has earned it.

"That is fine child, I have to get something can you be a good boy and have a closer look at these things?" I ask,

"Ok father," he says, I walk to my chair and get his gift a green photo album. "Here is your present," I say, he opens it, a look of joy comes to him, it was photo's of his parents, his mum and dad the cirrus even there old costumes.

"Dad," he says shocked.

"Do you like it," I ask.

"YES THANKYOU." He gave me a cuddle,

"Its ok," I say.

Robin is my perfect apprentice and I his master,

--

Remember to review.


	20. Last Chapter

Chapter 20 LAST CHAPTER

Ok this is it… The last chapter!!!

But don't worry there will be a sequel and the reason is that I am finishing it here is the next chapter wont have Robin working as Slade's Apprentice, so I will work on a sequel so look out for that.

I would like to thank ALL my reviewers, and if you don't think it is sequel worthy please tell me.

**Chapter 20 the theft **

**Day 59 week 8**

**Robin March 30**

"Get up Robin," I wake up quickly a tall man who resembles Slade looks at me, I grumble as the man began to pick up my clothes. Ever since he has been allowed to help Wintergreen in the kitchen he has been NOTHING but trouble. I moan and turn over I grab my alarm 5:13 Am, I know Slade is an insomnia, and now he is turning me and Wade into one, why does he want that, three insomnia's and one coffee machine does not word very well.

"All right Wade," I say, I roll over, Wade pocked me, "I'm up," I get up and Wade leaves with an arm full of dirty clothes. I get changed and I see Slade sitting on my desk,

"Good morning little Robin," he says, I tilt my head, how long was he sitting there for? How long was he watching me?

"Good morning Father, how are you today?" I say, Slade's mask twitches I know he is smiling.

"I am fine Robin, can you put your boots on and your jacket, we are having a field trip today… I have a job to do, it will be a good learning experience for you," He says, I look at him, everything was happening so fast.

Job,

Learning experience,

And where was this jacket coming from, I have had a growth spurt so the brown jacket does not really fit me, actually Slade had to get me all new uniforms.

"Yes Master, who is the job for, what is the job?" I ask, Slade smiles, he removes his mask; his eyes are thick and full of life he shoots me a smile and he placed it on the bed.

"Luthor, he desires one thing a chip for a machine he is building, it will not work without it Apprentice, the chip is so heavily guarded that it will be nearly impossible for you to get it, in fact I don't want you too." He says, I was confused and I stair at him,

"Than why am I going?" I ask, "If it will be too hard for me," Slade smiled he patted my hair I feel like an animal and than he said gently, "am I going?"

"Yes Robin, I admit it will be too hard for you to do it on your own, but together it will be a piece of cake." He says, "It will a perfect time for us to put our double training to use," Slade says, he passes me a Jacket it was a dark one with orange stripes down the chest and back, and a S over the heart.

"Hey a new jacket, its nice." I say, I put it on it's a little big, Slade just stared at me what was he doing?

"That's good, it's a little big, but you have nearly grown out of all your other clothes," Slade says, I- I grew some, I look at me in the mirror I guess I was a little taller than before but Slade should not have to get me an over huge jacket. "Do you see what happens when you eat right and have a good BALANCED amount of exercise, and limited junk food, and all that Coffee probably stunted your growth." He says, why is he being so fatherly too me? 'He loves you' a voice in my head says, I close my eyes it was a nice tone, and Slade loves me doesn't he.

"Yes Slade, perhaps I had a lot of coffee," I say, Slades mask smiles, "hang on, how did you know about my coffee?" I ask,

"I tapped into the Titans central security," I give him a look, "don't look at me like that, it is my job." He said, my 'Master' smiles. "Now, get in that car, Gothom is a long way away." I look at him,

"Where are we stealing the chip from?" I ask, Slade removes his mask and smiles... no it is a smirk, and I don't like it either.

"Your former teacher" he says, I want to cry.

"WHAT, I DON'T WANT TO ROB BRUCE!" I say, Slade stopped smiling, he held up the controller, I haven't seen it in so long, I wondered if the controller was a dream.

"Don't disobey me Robin, now" he paused and yelled "GET IN THE CAR" I was scared, and I nod bowed slightly, as slade put the mask back on. No matter how many times my 'master' put it back on it always shocked me, the transformation, from human to … a robot, it always shocks me.

"Yes Master," and I were marched out of my room, and into the limo car. Oh god the driver was a robot. Slade sits and reads the paper, I look at him, "Master?" I ask, Slade looks up. "I don't want to rob…"

"You have no choice, think of it as this, you do this so four teenagers can live, its one little chip." Slade says, I yawn loudly,

"I'm sorry Master, I am just SO tired." I say he smiles again.

"Get some sleep," he says, "I want to run through the fighting patterns we will use to get through the chip's security before we get there so I will wake up in about 20 minutes." He says. I lie on the seat, and I take a nap.

**Slade March 30.**

I focus on my documents, and look at my snoring Apprentice, I was sorry I yelled at him, but I had no choice, tell me little one, do you love me?

The chip is a powerful piece of matter that is why Luthor wants it, even if he has no idea what it is, but luckily this time he does, Robin does not know that every time I am training him, I am losing money but all in all, Robin is worth his weight in gold and he is not ready for assassin work, maybe in a few years but not yet.  
"Apprentice, wake up." I say, nothing, the boy still snores like there is no tomorrow. "Get up," I hiss, I poke him. The masked eyes look at me.

"Are we there yet." Robin asks, I shake my mask head.

"No but we need to think about this little guy." I say, I pass him documents. "I have memorised the roots, and you will have to follow me, I hope we can put all our training to the test." I say, I see Robin looking nervous. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"No it's just … am I ready for working with you? I don't want to muck up." Robin whispers, I smile, a modest Apprentice is better than a not so modest apprentice.

"I know you are ready, if not why would I tell you. To fight with me." I say, I look at y watch, 4 km. "It is simple follow me get the chip and we will run here and we can get the chip to Luthor, and get paid, you see that's why I have you Robin, I get paid for your hard work and sweat." I joke, the EX- boy wonder, rolls his eyes, and focus on the scenery. He has grown so much in a small amount of time he is so mature now. "We are there now Apprentice." The robot stops the car, and I exit. We were about a block or two from the very large Wayne building.

"Follow me," I say, I jump up on a huge fire exit ladder. I go quickly but Robin was slower, much slower. "KEEP UP." I order, I look at him. We had to climb 300 meters in the air than jump 4 buildings, to the Wayne building. I got up to the top of the ladder and I had to wait a whole minute. How hard can it be to climb a stinking ladder? I grab him by the belt. "IF you are that slow you will sit in the car, understand?" I ask, the boy nods, I jump across the roof, if Robin mucks this up…

He didn't he jumped so far and so fast he looked like a pro, I smile, gentle encouragement was working. "Run," I run at the top of the 2nd building, and I stay there safe and I wait for him and I point to the giant building, since Robin was still looking, he stared to talk. "Master, I'm not ready." I roll my eyes. This modest Apprentice routine is going to drive me crazy.

"If you were not ready, I wouldn't make you." I say, "Now come," And I jump on another roof.

Breaking in was easy, I just jumped down, and Robin followed me, I grabbed the chip… approximately 10 Cm in length and 8 CM wide, and I turned to leave, there was an army of solders behind me.

Luckily for me I had a one man swat team standing with me, I look at him and he nodded, I grab a solders shoulder pad and Robin kicked him forcing him to fall into 4 more, we do similar attacks, and Solo work, finally our 20 Men guard was down, and I could see the adrenin in Robins Masked eyes, and without even saying anything we leave, the way we came.

We go on top of the roof, where Robin fought the Titans the second time, and some of Wayne's letters are still on the blink, and I turn to leave until I hear.

"HEY SLADE, YOU SHOULDN'T STEAL... ITS NOT NICE." I turn my head, the teen titans well what's left of them… Cyborg… well whatever the metal man name is says. Robin turns, he hasn't seen the Titans in so long, the demon girl tries to cast her spell, but robin kicks her in the chest she falls back, The green boy turns into a T- rex and goes to bite robin, I get my blaster and I blast him, I blast Cyborg and I look at Robin.

"We are leaving Apprentice." I say, I turn my head, Robin was looking at the now out cold Teen titans,

"Master, We cant just leave them, it is cold they will catch a cold, they could get sick. Can we leave them inside?" He asks, I shake my head.

"No Robin, we have to go. They will be fine." I walk away, and Robin follows me.

We get to the car easily, I sit down and I tell Robin, "You did well." I put my arm on his shoulder, "but you should NEVER put an enemy in a warm spot." I say, he bows his head,

"Please forgive, me Master." He says, I nod its ok Robin, you can smile. I slink back in my chair, that was really too easy, it was easier than I thought.

"Its ok, now we have a meeting with Luthor than we can go home." I say, Robin nods and we relax… I should have seen the signs, I didn't.

The meeting place for Luthor was a large abandoned warehouse.

"Evening," Luthor says, I get out and Robin follows, "hello Robin."

"Hello Mr Luthor," the boy says,

"Luthor here is the chip," I say, Luthor smirked and passed me a sac of money, I open it, and a gas came out… knock out gas. I was conscious for a second and the robot, grabbed me and put me in the car, his design. But I saw Luthor smirk as he said.

"Here he is Batman." And I go out cold.

**Robin POV**

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream, as the car leaves, I saw Luthor, "You're a traitor." He laughs,

"There is a lot of money on you, for your return to Batman, more than all my deals with your master." Luthor says, I turn my head, Batman.

Oh no.

NOT HIM HE WILL SEND ME TO PRISON.

"Heres your money," Bruce says he throws him a briefcase and that is all I remembered.

"Robin, Master Richard." I wake up, Alfred was leaning over me, I was groggy and I was in Wayne manor, in my bed.

"Is he ok?" Bruce says, Alfred nods, "Good, Richard I need you to tell me why you joined Slade." 

Slade…

Where…

Was…

He…

"He put my friends full of probes," I whisper. I fall asleep,

**Bruce POV **

"What will we do?" Alfred asks, I know he loves Robin, but he is scared of us all going in the slammer.

"One thing I know about criminals they disappear all the time, no one will be looking for Slade's Apprentice trust me... But until I can trust him, he has to stay here. I could never send him too prison." I say, Alfred nods, I wont let Slade get my son back ever.

**Slades POV**

Wintergreen finished his soup, and I stared at Robins empty seat, Wade washed the dishes a chain attached to his leg.

"You will get him back." Wintergreen says, I nod.

"I know," I say but how long will it take, the last thing I never said to him was its ok, now we have a meeting with Luthor than we can go home. I should of know, now look at the mess.

Don't worry Robin I will get you back. I promise.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is!!!!!

The last Chapter, I have already started on the sequel.

Remember to review!


	21. New Story

The sequal for Secerts has been written it is called choices


End file.
